24 Hours
by doesitsaycolonel
Summary: Many amusing conversations ( I hope) A Jaffa feeling ill, Daniel falling out of bed, and Jack and Sam finally get to have some fun over the kitchen sink.
1. Default Chapter

Come Away With Me..  
  
24 Hours  
  
Takes part a few months after Daniel's back, after Jonas has left, after "30 Mins" Disclaimer - Don't own anything just had a bit of a jolly with the characters. Spoilers - nothing really Started off as a funny, then serious inspired by Norah Jones and "Come Away With Me", then kinda went away from that as well.  
  
The rain tapped with monotonous regularity off the tent onto the sun-baked soil. The first rainstorm in 50 solar years and it had to be when they arrived. Seen as auspicious by the locals it bode well for the very damp negotiations that were to follow the next day. Pity they could not put SG1 up though. There was a bit of a trek to the main "town" from the Stargate. For "house" read "hut": for "town" read "4 huts".  
  
The team had drawn straws to see who would get Daniels damp books and sneezes, and Carter's snoring. Jack had drawn to bunk with Carter.  
  
It had never really been a problem before although sometimes Jack would lie awake nervously expecting something to happen.  
  
That's why this time he had brought earplugs.  
  
Daniel's memory was swiss cheesed on some things like how much money he owed Jack, or how many times he had lost at cards, but crystal clear on Sam's snoring. He had even joked it was the first thing he had remembered. Sam's nocturnal noises, yes, Jack's name, no.  
  
The tents set up, there was just enough room to stand up and get changed - with the rain pouring down Jack had still let Sam in first to change out of her damp kit. He was not too bad. He could cope with wet clothes but could not stand damp socks. These were now smoking quietly to themselves on top of his boots after he had changed his T-shirt, and was settling onto his bedroll. Sam had already rolled over and murmured a snuffley "'Night Sir" from under the drawn up sleeping bag. He put his hands behind his head, laid down and listened to the rain for a while. Then put the ear plugs in. The worst bit was always when he thought she had stopped, there was a long moment of silence then it started again, so he thought he would avoid the suspense altogether and block out all sound from the start.  
  
The rain continued and he dozed. To be woken with a start by an arm being thrown across his middle by a very warm 2IC.  
  
" Carter!" He whispered/shouted. She didn't stir but she was making various whimpers in her meanderings. Jack felt her forehead. She was building a bit of a temperature, so he thought she had better go back to the SGC in the morning. He had scored tonight. She was just getting a cold as well so it was going to be a noisy evening, and it had put paid to the talks going ahead - they all had a bug now and had to get checked out by the Doc before they proceeded.  
  
Jack did his best to tuck Sam's arm back into her sleeping bag without waking her - it was four hours before dawn so he thought they might as well finish the evening before heading back. Besides, it was still raining.  
  
The drip off the end of the tent was beginning to annoy him. The pain in his lower back was also annoying him. The woman in his personal space was annoying him even more for the fact that she was affecting him rather than what she was doing.  
  
Sam had decided to have a bad dream. Jack had figured that she had "decided", when she had eaten that macaroni cheese that tasted like chicken earlier. Daniel had forgotten what rations tasted like, and made the wrong selection. Again.  
  
He was about to wake her up. An hour had passed, and he was getting grouchy with lack of sleep so thought she may as well suffer as well, and propped himself on one elbow to shout in her ear. Something about her expression stopped him.  
  
Sam was facing him with a frown. Her eyes crinkled a little, and her hair was still plastered to her forehead with the humidity and her low-grade fever. For once Jack didn't think about anything else but who she was and what she meant to him. Gently he brushed some of the hair away from her eyes, and in response she moaned a little in her sleep. The effect on him was instantaneous: he was now very awake and aware of his surroundings and what was going out of control in his trousers.  
  
" Crap," he murmured to himself, covered himself up (although no-one was around to see him) and proceeded to blush. He looked inside his sleeping bag at his errant thought as if to check to make sure it was still there. And it was. This could not be happening - seven years and God knows how many opportunities of close encounters and something had to occur to him on a damp godforsaken planet when the object of his affections was his comrade, second in command with the 'flu, and he was away from the prying eyes of responsibility. He had come close to it before, but thinking about the future always stopped him.  
  
He lay on his side and contemplated what he was thinking about. Obviously facing her. He could be affectionate - they had done that before without disapproval. They were a team and they were expected to feel something for each other. Okay he hadn't wanted to kiss Daniel much in the past, let alone get inside his trousers, but they were close in an unspoken way, which was why after Daniel had ascended he couldn't talk about it with anyone. Carter had almost attacked him when he refused to speak about it. He was offended that she hadn't seen how upset he was. At the end of the day it was their job, their job was their lives otherwise they wouldn't be doing it and that was that.  
  
Jack afforded himself a moment of imagination. Yes, he had an imagination; otherwise he wouldn't have taken the leap of faith that was the Stargate when he came back to the job 7 years ago.  
  
Cold crisp air, the mountains, seeing her breath, then they shared it with a kiss. Long grass, walking hand in hand, looking at each other, and smiling. The warmth of the log fire in his cabin, making love and holding her face in his hands.  
  
Then he was back in the present with the cold, and the wet and the reality that was their lives. If he went for the dream, he could not have reality, which after all made him who he was.  
  
Her eyes opened, and in their lucidity he knew she could see through him and all about him.  
  
" Sam," then her hand reached out to cup his face, and he mirrored her, running his fingers along her brow, then cheekbone, noticing the scar by her nose, then the laugh lines down past her mouth.  
  
Sam put her finger on to his lips to stop him saying the obvious, and then she reached out as he did and they spent the rest of the night in each other's arms. Just in case it got cold.  
  
The next morning, A.M., so very A.M., ..  
  
"Mmff" his nose was warm, his toes were cold but his nose was warm. Jack opened his eyes in a start, and looked at Carter's chest. This was not a bad thing to wake up to but given the impending "waking up" situation it could be difficult. There was this moment, then there would be all the moments after it, but this was the one that mattered right now.  
  
Without opening his eyes again, he reached up to put his arm around Sam's middle and pull her as close as he could without actually occupying the same space, and felt her breath quicken as she woke. She then proceeded to cough violently over the top of his head.  
  
Jack spoke into Sam's chest. "If I have to die of the 'flu please let me have caught it right now."  
  
"Sir, please, I think I'm going to .."  
  
Partially digested macaroni cheese was not easy to get out of one's socks.  
  
Jack and Sam had unravelled themselves after her mishap, with surprisingly few curses from O'Neill. In retrospect he thought that he must have mellowed over the years as if this had happened a few years ago he would have made Carter clean his socks, boots, and then spend the rest of the morning outside.  
  
Instead he cleaned her up - the rain had subsided making the air fresher, (although strangely not around his boots.); he held her hair away from her face as she threw up again, then hiked alone to the Stargate to radio the SGC that they would be coming home.  
  
When he approached the camp, he noticed that Teal'c was up and attempting to pack away his own tent with Daniel still in it.  
  
"T, how many times have I gotta tell you to wake him up first! You know what he's like on those antihist-a-things"  
  
Teal'c paused as a disgruntled Jackson crawled out of his sleeping bag.  
  
" Yes, I agree O'Neill. I had forgotten about Daniel Jackson's inability to rise in the morning". His half smile showed otherwise.  
  
"Fortunately for you Daniel, I enjoy early mornings, and rising with them," Jack paused to look at a half asleep Carter, propped up against her kit, and smiled. "Otherwise you have had to endure breakfast around Typhoid Sammie over there."  
  
"What's up Sam?"  
  
Daniel had just done a jaw- cracking yawn and was fumbling with his glasses, whilst trying to find his boots.  
  
" I'm the reason we're going home."  
  
Jack proceeded to explain in technicolor the events of the evening before, with certain omissions and concluded by saying, ".. And that, Daniel is how I ended up with your boots on - which are annoyingly too small."  
  
"Where are yours then.?" Realisation dawned on Daniel when he saw Jack's discarded boots and socks. "Jack, you are a selfish son of a bitch sometimes.". Then continued to rant whilst he tried to find something to put on his feet.  
  
O'Neill looked back towards Carter smiling broadly; as he realised he had confirmed that the universe may change and turn upside down, but Daniel was still a peach in the mornings.  
  
" Carter, you look a mess".  
  
"Thanks, would you like to meet my breakfast, as it's going to say hi anytime soon".  
  
"Nooo thanks," Jack put his hands up in defence; " I've seen the matinee and nearly wore the T shirt".  
  
O'Neill hunkered down beside her, and looked up to make sure that Daniel was still gesticulating noisily to a bemused Teal'c.  
  
" Err, Sam, about last night, " he began rather uncomfortably, "Sir it's OK, I was ill, you were checking my temperature to make sure I wasn't going to slip into a coma,.." Sam continued to ramble making it quite clear that she was trying to make him feel better. "Hey, Major, we don't need to explain anything - you're right; we had a moment when we were both delirious. I seem to remember a damn good dream though."  
  
Jack stood up and looked around as if to scan the horizon  
  
"SG4 can continue with this mission, we're off for the next week. Then we'll be goin' up to my cabin. We may have to take Daniel and T along to carry the fishing gear." Jack looked down at her, with a small smile, "it's amazing how easy it is to get lost in those woods. It'll be fun"  
  
"I don't know Jack, do you think that's such a good idea?" Sam's whisper came out between a couple of hacking coughs.  
  
" Don't see why not, the kids seem to be getting along fine."  
  
Jack was watching Teal'c and Daniel arguing over who was going to finish wrapping up the tent.  
  
" I mean us, Sir."  
  
" I know what you mean Carter" he turned, showing just a little frustration and anger that he had to explain himself again, " it's a fine idea. I'm not that dense."  
  
" It's not just about you and me. We're all in this. At the risk of sounding arch, who knows what the future is, doesn't hurt to lay a bit of a foundation does it? We lost Daniel once, and we've got a second chance with him. We may not get that again."  
  
He took his cap off and ran his hand over his hair briskly, then replaced it, taking his usual care to adjust the rim.  
  
" Just some time off to not save the world for a change. Is that too much to ask?"  
  
" No, Jack, I'm sorry." Sam wiped the back of her hand over her forehead, and felt herself getting warm again, "its just.."  
  
"I know Sam, it's me who should be sorry, you're sick," he murmured apologetically as he helped her up. " Save it for when we're both in dry clothes, with a cold one and a 'dog eh?"  
  
Once the gear was stacked away they headed off towards the Stargate taking turns to help Sam.  
  
Teal'c was assisting her when they approached the Gate, leaving Daniel to ask Jack who he would have preferred sharing with given the night's performance.  
  
" Oh I had the better deal, Daniel. You know how much T dreams now, don't you."  
  
"Can't say that I noticed, I slept quite well actually."  
  
"Ah, given his current lack of lady friends, and you know," trying to illustrate something by slightly punching the air, " his drive, shall we say, he has this tendency to" pause for effect, " ..snuggle."  
  
Daniel stopped in his tracks before the DHD, " Now you mention it, I was rather too warm last night, do you really mean ..?"  
  
" Daniel, that is between you and your bed roll. My roomie may have thrown up but at least she smells and looks better in the morning than yours did"  
  
The wormhole formed cutting off further discussion. 


	2. 4 Days Day One

Disclaimers - Don't own it never will, happy in my poverty!  
  
Spoilers - None  
  
4 Days - day 1  
  
Jack drew a smiley face on the steamed up glass of the passenger door. Then he changed it to a sad face, just as there was an earth-shattering sneeze from behind him.  
  
"Will someone PLEASE give me a flack jacket here!" he exclaimed turning around to see Teal'c in the throes of sneeze recovery.  
  
" I bet you miss ol' junior now that you're like us ordinary folks".  
  
"O'Neill, you appear to miss my symbiote more than I possibly could: you mention it more than anyone else ".  
  
Daniel, sitting beside Teal'c leaned over and handed him a handkerchief.  
  
"Here, Teal'c you need to err, y'know.."  
  
"Thank you Daniel Jackson", and he smiled slightly, accepting the gift with dignity, and blew his nose very loudly whilst looking at O'Neill with disdain.  
  
"As a matter of fact you've both raised an interesting point there," Daniel paused as if expecting them to consider very carefully what he was about to say, "Janet feels that perhaps with the help of the tratonin your own immune system may be attempting to reassert itself." Realising that only Teal'c had turned to listen, he continued with a shrug: "either that or it just doesn't give you the 100% immunity that we thought it would."  
  
He patted a sniffley Teal'c on the shoulder, in consolation:  
  
"Janet says you're still stronger than all of us put together."  
  
"Speak for yourself," a miserable sounding Colonel muttered from the front.  
  
After the last mission, Jack had hoped for a leisurely break, maybe take in a bit of fishing, bit of walking, bit of flirting..but Teal'c had come down with Carter's 'flu. Not 'flu per se, but a god awful cold that was threatening to make this vacation "All About T".  
  
Jack was generous: he would die for his team if the circumstances really demanded it, but he was not pleased when a plan did not come together. He was hoping that he and Sam could take some strolls together and talk about strategy, tactics and whatever had happened on the last, brief mission, and Daniel would keep Teal'c occupied with fishing and more likely eating. Danny, if he recalled correctly, had a big appetite when they were out in the open air, and Teal'cs was legendary.  
  
The Doc had let Teal'c go with them feeling that he would be okay in a couple of days, and neither Jack nor Daniel were showing signs of catching anything. She had convinced the General, after Jack had cornered her against the cardio stimulator, using strong words and threatening body language, that it was in all of their best interests if SG1 stood down for a few days.  
  
The threat of the Colonel in her infirmary for a week was not a prospect she relished. He had a reputation for being the worst patient they ever had.  
  
An hour before, when Sam had taken over the "command chair" as the Colonel liked to call it, of his 4 wheel drive, she had to slap his hand away from the radio as she preferred to drive without noise, and he preferred one of his local stations. He had been sulking since then. Jack was a big kid when he didn't get what he wanted and he knew it. So did Sam, and she had to put up with his constant fidgeting.  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"You should know Jack, it's your cabin," Daniel let himself sigh as he cleaned his steamed up glasses on his fleece. With the rain outside, and Teal'cs cold inside it wouldn't be long before he would feel the onset of something horrible, and he just hoped it wouldn't be in the car.  
  
" I was just making conversation."  
  
"In answer to your question Sir, here's your turnoff", Sam indicated left and they pulled off the main highway.  
  
He leant over to her and whispered, "Jack".  
  
"What?"  
  
"Jack, it's my name. Vacation, four days without the S word Carter".  
  
"In that case, Jack," she smiled, "You can call me Major."  
  
"Yes funny ha ha."  
  
They pulled up five minutes later in front of the cabin, and all of them grumbled at the weather as they got out, carrying bags and Teal'c. Somehow Jack managed to not carry anything as usual and bounced up to the door in exaggerated excitement on getting a beer, and looked befuddled at the key fob that Carter had given back to him.  
  
"Crap. Where the hell.. Ah" and stepped off the porch mat, looked under it, and brandished the front door key. Daniel dropped four bags right by his side and shook himself like a dog in Jack's general direction,  
  
"Hey.." Jack backed away, getting even wetter than he was before.  
  
"That, Jack, was for not carrying anything."  
  
A bemused Daniel watched Jack open the door.  
  
"Glad to see that you're security conscious," referring to the key.  
  
"Well, who's gonna break in up here, Bigfoot?"  
  
Jack moved inside putting some lights on, without picking up any bags.  
  
Daniel muttered to himself as he picked them up again, whilst Sam walked arm in arm up the creaky wooden steps with Teal'c, who was obviously suffering something of a headache and aching limbs.  
  
"Welcome to my humble abode, campers. Who's for a beer?"  
  
"Yep," from Daniel, then a muffled "Please, Sir.. Jack" from Sam, and Teal'c said nothing as he fell face first onto Jack's bed, and nearly unconscious on the spot with fatigue.  
  
As Sam appeared back into the main room, she gestured towards the bedroom,  
  
"I don't think we'll be seeing him for the rest of the evening. Poor guy, it's such a shock for him, he's not used to alien invaders - in his body at least" - she smiled to herself.  
  
Jack and Daniel just stared at her.  
  
"Well, aren't I allowed to make even small jokes?"  
  
Jack grimaced and nodded, "Yes, Carter, it was very small."  
  
An hour later, fire lit, wet clothes drying, Daniel foraging in the fridge, Jack nursed his beer looking into the fire. Sam came back from the bedroom, after checking out Teal'c again, and sat down on the couch opposite Jack's easy chair. Surprised to see him in a pensive mood, she tried to lighten the atmosphere again.  
  
"He's asleep."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Jack looked up and smiled,  
  
"T. Snuggled up to your bear."  
  
"Ah, you found George."  
  
"George! You have a bear named after the General. Wait - you have a bear!?" Sam dramatically exclaimed.  
  
"He was Charlie's".  
  
"Oh, Jack, I'm sorry..", Sam looked down, thinking what to say next  
  
"No, it's alright. I called him George 'cos the stuffing is all mushed about around his.." Jack gestured to his stomach, and Sam smiled, "Yes, I can imagine the resemblance now."  
  
"Charlie, had called him Charlie." Jack leant forward smiling: reminiscing did not cause him pain the way it used to. "All his toys from when he was 3 or 4 were called Charlie. Sarah's still got a box full she can't part with."  
  
"Last time I was there that is", he added.  
  
Sam wasn't sure whether it was for her benefit or not.  
  
"Had an ego like his old man," he murmured to himself.  
  
Jack took another swig from his beer, as Daniel reappeared from behind the fridge door with a chicken leg in his mouth, a pack of processed cheese squares in one hand, and a loaf of bread in the other. He shut the fridge door with his head.  
  
Jack nodded at him, "Glad to see that head's good for something".  
  
Daniel replied not making too much sense behind the chicken leg until he put something down.  
  
" I said, who would like a cheese sandwich? Your friend who stocked the fridge didn't supply us with too much choice Jack."  
  
"I didn't give Josie too much notice this time."  
  
"Josie?" Sam inquired,  
  
"My neighbour - 10 clicks east. Does me a favour now and then".  
  
"Oh." Sam took another drink from her bottle. She felt a bit strange not knowing simple things about this man, such as who his off base friends were, what music he liked to listen to, and whether Josie was a twenty five year old blonde with assets she didn't have.  
  
Doorstep cheese sandwiches now made, both Jack and Daniel chewed thoughtfully on some cold dogs they had found in a tin. Sam watched them in wonder, and was about to comment on their diet when a very pale Teal'c walked stiffly through the main room to the bathroom.  
  
After he had passed and the bathroom door quietly shut, Jack commented, "That doesn't look too good".  
  
Ten minutes later, he walked back out, nodded to them and proceeded back to the bedroom.  
  
"He is so not going to be fishing tomorrow" Jack muttered.  
  
"Lucky s.o.b." Daniel said under his breath, as he took the plates to the sink.  
  
"Hey.. you can have the bottom bunk for that."  
  
"What was that you said Jack - you have bunks?" Daniel put on a wistful face, the result of a bunk bed deprived childhood, as he came back from the kitchen, "Please can I sleep on top can I please..?"  
  
Jack turned to Sam who was laughing, "You did NOT hear that Carter."  
  
"OK, top bunk, Jack - gods forbid that we'd put your sexuality in question here.." Daniel knew what was best for him as he ran back down the corridor away from a Jack propelled cushion.  
  
Turning back to a red faced Carter, who was having as good a laugh as she'd had in a long time.  
  
"Don't know what you're laughing at Major, you're sleeping in with T."  
  
"What!"  
  
It was Jack's turn to snigger now. "No it's OK, you can sleep in here, on the couch. It's really fine - I've fallen asleep here loads of times myself. T would only hog the bed anyway." Jack took Sam's empty bottle from her, and waved it, "Want another one?"  
  
"No thanks, .. Jack! Past my bed time".  
  
For some reason the flirting area of Jack's brain thought that now was a good time to go into action.  
  
Right eyebrow raised, ( Jack could now master this after many minutes of study with Teal'c), smirk, then, "I guess you mean sleep?".  
  
Sam looked at him strangely as she got up to get her pack, "Ye-es, Sir, what else do you mean Colonel? Sir?"smiling.  
  
" I love it when you get all majorly on me Major," and the two of them shared a moment where they just grinned at one another.  
  
Jack broke it when he cleared is throat, and indicated towards the linen cupboard, "Err, Sam you'll find everything you need in here. Don't forget if you find any money down the side of the couch it's mine. If you find anything green, that's mine as well. Just leave it - it might bite back". He headed off to get stuff from his room, trying not to wake Teal'c, and she busied herself with an "Eeeugh", shake of her head, and her bed preparations. 


	3. 4 Days Day 2 Breakfast

Disclaimers - Don't own it never will, happy in my poverty!  
  
Spoilers - None  
  
Day 2 - Breakfast  
  
The alarm woke Jack up first as he hit his head on the top bunk. "Crap, dammit" plus another few curses, as he rubbed his head, and watched Daniel fall out of bed.  
  
"Oh Daniel, did we forget something?"  
  
"This is bot bunny, I bearly boke by nose."  
  
Daniel got up from landing on his face and tipped his head back, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Is it bleeding?"  
  
"Your looks are intact Danny boy".  
  
As Daniel went searching for his glasses in amongst the clothes thrown on the floor, his near concussion prompted him to ask, "And what are you so damn cheerful about, apart from knocking some sense into your head just then?"  
  
"Oh, I dunno, today I may get lucky."  
  
Daniel looked at him as he put his glasses over his red nose,  
  
"Fish."  
  
"Oh, OK"  
  
Daniel was just gathering his things together to head for the bathroom, when a look of panic came over Jack's face, and he said as he ran out the door, "Sorry - have to pee".  
  
He rushed into the living room finding Sam already up, dressed and making breakfast.  
  
Jack stopped in his tracks, ridiculously disappointed that he hadn't found her sleeping on his couch. His couch. Then he brightened a little, when he realised she was cooking in his kitchen. His kitchen.  
  
Pull yourself together O'Neill, school kid, stupid stupid.  
  
"Hey Jack," she smiled at him, and he smiled stupidly back. Standing in his shorts, he became aware of the fact he was - standing in his shorts. He swiftly covered himself up with the T-shirt he had grabbed on the rush out of the bedroom.  
  
"Bathroom," and he pointed uselessly in its direction, and headed off.  
  
Shutting the door behind him, he leant against it for a moment. Shit, when was the last time he had been like that! Fifteen, sixteen.. No, actually it had been on the last mission. Was he losing it? He ran the shower absent- mindedly, looked in the mirror, and felt his forehead. Maybe he was coming down with something.  
  
Daniel came in with tissue up his nose, as despite assurances from Jack, his nose had started to bleed.  
  
"Hi Sam."  
  
"Hey - how did you sleep, what the - what happened to your face?"  
  
"Jack hit me" and Daniel had the audacity to pout along with his lie.  
  
Needless to say Carter took that in the manner in which it was given: "Yeah, well you had it coming - lets have a look," and she approached him with a scary looking knife in her hand.  
  
"I hope you're not about to finish the job with that," Daniel motioned for her to put it down before she took someone's, (that someone being Daniel), eye out.  
  
"Sorry." Sam put it down on the counter and went to examine Daniel's eye as he relinquished his glasses to her.  
  
"Years of quantum physics training and growing up with a brother have taught me that it's going to be a big, black eye."  
  
"I wish Jack had hit me; it's a lot less embarrassing than saying I fell out of bed."  
  
"You what! You go, and come back from the dead, then fall out of bed. Good mission report that would make." She rubbed her chin for a moment in thought, "I've got just the thing,.." rushed to the freezer and got out a packet of out of date frozen peas.  
  
Most of everything was out of date so Sam had decided to make it her own mission to clear the fridge and freezer out. For some reason she felt like cooking and cleaning to keep her mind on things other than relaxation so was pleased to administer to the ill and damaged at the moment.  
  
Sam gave Daniel the peas in one hand, and glasses back in the other. After a brief moment of indecision thinking what to do, he then went to sit in front of the TV (which incidentally did not work as Jack had dropped some liquid down the back of it "Chinese or something how the hell should I know I was drunk at the time") and put the cold compress on the left side of his rapidly reddening face and nose.  
  
Feeling just a little depressed, Daniel anticipated what was going to happen that day. " I suppose this means we have to fish - is there anyway of getting our of it?"  
  
"Maybe we don't have to worry - it might depend on how Teal'c is".  
  
As if on cue Teal'c walked in looking a bit tired but better than he had the day before. He was carrying a cup in which Sam had made him a drink earlier, and could even manage a smile in greeting as he handed it back to her.  
  
Teal'c looked at Daniel and his packet of peas.  
  
"Jack hit me."  
  
Teal'c nodded sagely and sat down next to Daniel: "Daniel Jackson I have a personal question to ask you," and he turned dramatically away, (Sam thought,) so that only Daniel could hear what he was saying.  
  
It was in this position that SG1 were reunited that morning, as Jack returned from the bathroom, towel around his waist, hair dripping, and oddly, smelling of roses.  
  
"Hey how's it going Teal'c."  
  
"It is going fine O'Neill, thank you."  
  
"Fine enough for you to come fishin'?'  
  
"No, it will never be fine enough for that O'Neill."  
  
Teal'c turned back towards Daniel, and that was the end of the subject for him.  
  
"Aw come on, isn't that what we came up here for?"  
  
"Maybe you Sir," Jack looked daggers at Sam as she said the "S" word, "sorry, Jack .." she said deliberately, smiling " but we wanted to relax, not go out in this weather, freezing our asses off ."  
  
"Your loss."  
  
Sam frowned for a moment, and sniffed in Jack's general direction; he frowned as well, being very aware all of a sudden that he was just wearing a towel.  
  
"Hey, did you use my shower stuff?"  
  
Jack grinned weakly, "All I could find.." and went on to the bedroom to get changed.  
  
After about 30 minutes, Teal'c was eating enough breakfast to choke a horse, with Jack and Daniel watching him with interest.  
  
"Y'know I think he may figure out soon why he might just miss Junior - indigestion."  
  
Daniel nodded in agreement and they headed outside just to check on the weather to decide what to do with the day. Sam was still busying herself being busy.  
  
"Not bad, just a bit cold."  
  
"Thank you Danny for the weather report; as a person familiar with this part of the country, I can tell you it will warm up and rain later."  
  
"You listened to the radio then." Jack looked hurt, as if his knowledge was being questioned, then agreed, "Yeah, you too?"  
  
They paused for a moment looking at the calm still, fishless water, and listened to the birds.  
  
"What do you want to do today Daniel?"  
  
"To be honest I'm feeling a bit odd", Daniel shook his head slightly and frowned.  
  
"No change there then."  
  
"No, I think I'm coming down with this flu thing," and checked the tissue up his nose to check that the bleeding had stopped.  
  
"Oh." Of all the people to get it thought O'Neill, considering that evening with Sam, how come I haven't? He spent the next 30 seconds thinking of that evening and what may have happened, then said something, which was really stupid.  
  
"What is it with you and T - have you been snuggling again or have you kissed Carter or something. Why haven't I caught it?"  
  
"What Jack," Daniel turned towards him with a secretive smile, "have you been kissing Sam or something?"  
  
At that moment she appeared in the doorway with a skillet in her hand.  
  
"Come on, nearly ready, do you want it or not?"  
  
They both had their hands in their pockets and looked at one another with a questioning glance, then looked at Sam and replied, "Coming."  
  
Just before they went in (Jack was glad for a chance to change the subject) he put his hand on Daniel's arm.  
  
"What was that with Teal'c in there?"  
  
"You don't want to know," Daniel replied shaking his head  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"No you REALLY don't."  
  
"Yes I do, Daniel. Unless it was like weird or something."  
  
"Its just that, he brought up", then Daniel paused significantly as if to say 'get it don't ask me to explain it,' " why is it, when even if you haven't eaten diced carrots, when you," he gesticulated as if to indicate a word " bring it up, it invariably looks like diced carrot".  
  
"Oh. Is that it - the Alien Chopped Carrot Mystery that all earthlings have known since childhood. - Well why was it a problem for him?"  
  
"He probably didn't want to mention it out loud 'cos we were about to.."  
  
Sam appeared at the door,  
  
"Its all ready, eggs, bacon, mushrooms, beans,.."  
  
As one, they looked at each other again, and turned to Sam.  
  
"Coffee please"  
  
Writers note.. just thought I would keep them short 'cos it makes posting quicker and reading easier! 


	4. 4 Days Day 2 Lunch

Had a rethink after heaps and loads of rewriting help from my chum dietcokechicky Dena with regards to grammar, American speak, and story thread. I hope you find that this runs a lot better than the chapter as it stood before, cos I certainly do, and D's helped me to see a bit more of where I'm going. From now on I hope you know who's speaking, who they are speaking to, and maybe get the occasional laugh where you couldn't figure what I was going on about before!  
  
Chapter 4 Lunch  
  
"This is not supposed to be how it happens." Sam said grumbling to herself as she sorted through the laundry.  
  
"Whatever happened to 'don't worry Sam, we'll help', this is getting boring."  
  
Placing her hands on her hips, Sam let out a large sigh and decided to hell with it. Let the guys sort their own dirty clothes.  
  
She headed outside to get a spot of fresh air. To her surprise she found Daniel sitting quietly by himself with a cup of coffee. Didn't he say something about heading into town with Teal'c and the Colonel?  
  
"Hey Daniel." Sam said quietly coming up behind the pensive archaeologist.  
  
"What are you doing out here by yourself?"  
  
"Just, being."  
  
"Being?" Sam asked sitting down beside him.  
  
"Just being." Daniel said a nod. "It's nice here. I know- nice is just the wrong word to use, but it just fit's you know?"  
  
He took another large drink and marvelled once again at how he hadn't even missed coffee after he ascended. He hadn't really missed much of anything really. But this! This is what it was all about. Birds singing, light breeze bringing the scent of honeysuckle and evergreen and of course, the smell of coffee. Maybe he had missed all of this. Maybe it was precisely the missing that had enabled him to come back. To come here.  
  
Sam nodded not really understanding where Daniel was coming from but wanting him to know that she was there for him.  
  
Daniel shrugged his shoulders, unable to really explain it even to himself.  
  
"There's just something about this place, you know? It's." Daniel faltered searching for the right word. "Its uncluttered here. A bit like Jack really."  
  
Sam made a face. Right. As if Jack O'Neill was uncluttered.  
  
"You don't agree." From the look on Sam's face, this was quite clearly a statement, not a question from Daniel.  
  
"It's not that, it's great here, but I wouldn't call the Colonel 'uncluttered'. There's a lot of stuff up there," she said pointing to her head, " that he doesn't show. I just wish I knew what it was sometimes. He just won't let anyone in."  
  
Sam had not really thought she would say that out loud - Daniel was right, something about this place made her feel different too.  
  
"Sam. Did I imagine it or did Jack ask you to call him Jack? You just called him 'Colonel ' - that's not his first name, I know he likes to pretend it is sometimes, but for a change he was quite specific." Daniel quietly admonished.  
  
"Yes I know." Sam said peevishly. "I always know when I say it, and so does he." She stood up abruptly and looked off in the direction that he and Teal'c had gone in earlier that morning. "It just helps to keep things..."  
  
"Ah." Daniel said instantly understanding. "I see."  
  
They remained silent for several moments each in their own thoughts.  
  
"I'm really glad you're back Daniel, I don't know if I ever really told you that." Sam said leaning over and giving her friend a large hug.  
  
"So am I Sam." Daniel said returning the hug. "Glad I'm back I mean."  
  
"I missed you." Sam said quietly releasing her friend and taking a step backwards.  
  
"I missed you too." Daniel replied, taking a sip of coffee. He closed his eyes thoughtfully for a moment before his lips turned upwards into a small smile.  
  
"You know, I honestly don't remember what I missed." Daniel said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Apart from coffee that is."  
  
Sam punched him on the arm. "You forget us, and remember coffee. That's just so. so you Daniel!"  
  
"I may not remember much Sam. But I do know, that I tried to look out for you guys whenever I could."  
  
"Then, in a way," Sam said smiling, "you never really left us."  
  
"I was never far Sam. Never far." Daniel said as they both stared out onto the shimmering lake waters.  
  
Jack meanwhile was having problems of his own. Having roped Teal'c into fishing with him, Jack had grudgingly acquiesced to a much-needed meal. Needed for Teal'c that is. Jack wasn't hungry.  
  
"How can you eat your eggs that way?" Jack asked staring at the unappetizing menagerie of eggs, bacon and potatoes. All mushed up like that? It's not normal Tee.. ," at that point Jack took a deep breath and looked around as he remembered Teal'c's pseudonym " err..Murray."  
  
Teal'c cocked his head to one side as a slight display of displeasure over his Earth name.  
  
"O'Neill, the eggs end up going down the same way whether they are broken or not. I find the interplay of taste with the hash browns and bacon appealing."  
  
"I see." Jack said tearing his eyes away from the brown, yellow and white attempt at an abstract work of art. " You're now an expert on taste aesthetics."  
  
Teal'cs eyebrow arched in annoyance as he looked over at Jack's two eggs and toast.  
  
"O'Neill, you have not eaten anything today".  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"What is 'up', as you say?"  
  
"Nothing." O'Neill said with a shrug as he looked out the window.  
  
"Really?" Teal'c muttered as dryly as he could.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack replied irritably.  
  
""I mean nothing O'Neill." Teal'c replied taking another bit of his breakfast mash.  
  
He had long since learned that when O'Neill wanted to talk, he would talk. Otherwise, it was best to just be patient. And patience was something Teal'c had in spades, under normal circumstances.  
  
Jack looked back to his companion and frowned, disappointed that he had not been goaded further.  
  
"Well okay, if you must know," Jack said wincing slightly as a really bad 80's song came on in the background. "Have you noticed how weird Carter's been recently?"  
  
"I have been ill O'Neill. I noticed very little."  
  
Jack continued on not even bothering to listen to the fact that Teal'c had not noticed anything odd. "I'm glad you noticed it as well, as I thought I was the only one! Carter's been up early, dusting, cleaning, cooking.." He paused considering which one had been the biggest surprise. "Cooking! Carter doesn't cook! She avoids it like it's torture when we're off planet," O'Neill took a breath and paused to see if Teal'c had anything to say on the matter.  
  
"She may enjoy cooking at home O'Neill. We have seen that Major Carter is meticulous about the orderliness of her laboratory and her home, from what I have seen, is always neat and easy to navigate." He paused and gave Jack a look. Unlike your abode."  
  
Jack frowned again; aware that he had been baited but this time he refused to rise to it.  
  
"In her own place maybe, but have you ever shared a tent with her?"  
  
Teal'c took another mouthful of sausage and sighed, asking for patience which was beginning to leave him.  
  
"Her stuff goes all over the place,." Jack said getting worked up. Her 'things' get into my gear- she throws her stuff everywhere! ." He lowered his voice and leaned over the table towards his friend, " I've found her underwear in some pretty strange places!"  
  
"Really?" Teal'c said showing much more interest than usual at Jack's pronouncement.  
  
"Would you stop that - for crying out loud! You're really creeping me out with this emotional stuff!" Jack took a deep breath and tried to come up with a succinct way of summing up what he was feeling. Which was freaked out. At Carter. "The point I am trying to make is that she's all neat and Miss Perfect in her lab and at home, but she's seriously out of sorts away from her home turf!" Please don't make me explain turf Teal'c, this is difficult enough, Jack beseeched his friend silently.  
  
Teal'c finished his meal and washed it down with a healthy gulp of orange juice.  
  
"Perhaps, O'Neill, she is nervous."  
  
"Really? Why" Jack honestly didn't know what he wanted to hear, but he needed some advice and he sure as hell couldn't talk to Carter about it.  
  
"Nervous of being watched by you."  
  
Jack guffawed. "Right. Thank you for your input.." Jack said clearly annoyed. He crossed his arms and made Teal'c pay the check.  
  
Daniel and Sam, meanwhile, had eaten as well, but were discussing other types of aesthetics, closer to Daniels heart.  
  
Sam twisted Daniel's face first one way and then the other.  
  
"Yeah, I have to agree Daniel - it looks bad. You need to get something else cold on that before it gets bigger."  
  
"Are you sure it's not broken?" Daniel said gingerly touching his battered nose.  
  
"Yes, " Sam said heading into the kitchen to find some more grossly out of date frozen food. " If it were broken, you would be in a lot more pain, and it would be even bigger than it is."  
  
"Are you saying I've got a big nose?" Daniel said nasally, accepting the frozen peas from Sam and heading to the couch.  
  
"Oh stop complaining! Lie down and take it like a man Jackson. I'm heading back to tackle the dishes."  
  
Daniel gave a mock salute with his free hand, "Yes Sir!" and lay down as ordered.  
  
Sam rolled up her sleeves and began to fill the sink up with warm sudsy water. Naturally Jack didn't have a dishwasher. Why would he? The man lived on takeout food! How he managed to get take out dozens of miles from civilization was beyond her. Maybe Josie got them for him - she lived closer to town. Sam started to get irritated by someone she knew nothing of. At least the unknown woman had a first name, which she, apparently, did not. "Carter this, Carter that." Sam muttered as she savagely started rinsing the poor plates and cutlery. Maybe she should break something, just accidentally, to make herself feel better.  
  
It was well into the afternoon as Sam considered crockery mutilation, and Jack and Teal'c were about to move on.  
  
Teal'c finished his meal and insisted on leaving a very generous tip as Jack continued to yammer on about Major Carter's supposed problem.  
  
"O'Neill," Teal'c began after deciding enough was enough and his friend needed to desist with this conversation. "I have said less than ten words since you have brought the subject up, you on the other hand have discussed it at great length for the past 30 minutes. What does this tell you?"  
  
Jack shut his eyes briefly, then opened them quickly as he remembered that he was driving, "It tells me that I'm bellyaching about something that's really my problem." Jack sighed and was silent.  
  
Teal'c was thankful for the quiet as they drove out towards the lake. Regrettably, Jack still believed his freezer was stocked with a wide assortment of frozen foods.. He did not know that half of his freezer had already melted on Daniel's face.  
  
They arrived at their destination and said very little as Jack unloaded the fishing gear and attempted to sort out his tangled line. After much cursing, he settled down and began to fish in earnest.  
  
Jack happily searched for the elusive crappie, with the help of a few beers, and Teal'c just as happily leaned back against a tree, covered his face with his hat and proceeded to nap.  
  
"T?" Jack whispered nudging his friend's side.  
  
"Whatt?" Teal'c answered not bothering to open his eyes.  
  
"Wake up." Jack slapped his boot with his hat. "I have to tell you something."  
  
"Of that O'Neill, I am not surprised."  
  
"This thing between me and Carter, it's gonna hit the fan soon."  
  
"Indeed" Teal'c said not really paying Jack any attention. There were no Jaffa present and he required rest. At least rest from one Colonel Jack O'Neill.  
  
"I said, wake up! I need to tell you something! Jack said clearly annoyed. You can at least pretend to be interested!"  
  
"I am, quite simply, all ears O'Neill."  
  
Jack turned towards him to make sure his eyes were open, then proceeded.  
  
"You listening?"  
  
"I am listening O'Neill." Teal'c said with a Jaffa sigh. "Please continue, as it will be dark soon and I wish to drive back. You have consumed too many beers."  
  
"Yeah, well y'know it's been a while since I've been, well, close to someone." Jack said awkwardly. "Work always gets in the way and all of that."  
  
As much as Jack wanted to talk, his self-protection mechanism kept changing the subject. Teal'c had patience for this kind of thing as he was years older than O'Neill, and could see the way the younger man's mind worked. Plus he listened more than he was given credit for.  
  
"Did I tell you once that Danny set me up on a blind date?"  
  
"Yes." Teal'c said with a nod. "I believe I came with you 'in case she had a friend' as I recall."  
  
"What? Oh, right. She was more interested in you anyway; incidentally where did you two go for the rest of the evening?" Teal'c puffed out his chest slightly and said nothing.  
  
'Bastard'. Jack thought.  
  
He looked into the middle distance, whilst adjusting his line, "All I could think about was Sam, - how much smarter Sam was than that woman, how her hair wasn't as nice as Sam's, her eyes." "I'm just saying that the date was a bust." Jack was about to continue with something else when Teal'c held up a hand.  
  
"O'Neill." He said quietly.  
  
"What?" Jack replied in his normal timber.  
  
"A bear is watching us from the trees." Teal'c stated calmly.  
  
"You're kidding." Jack replied whipping his head sharply to the left.  
  
" I am not."  
  
"Crap." 


	5. 4 Days Day 2 Journey and Dreaming

As before - Disclaimers - Never been there or tried that, wore the book or read the T-shirt. Have no idea if there are bears where Jack's place is.  
  
Thank you Dena for all of your help, which is greatly appreciated. I owe you a beer, cider, G and T all of the above!  
  
Chapter 5 Journey and Dreams  
  
"It was simply a matter of showing no fear O'Neill".  
  
"Okay," Jack mused. " I'll remember that next time when my leg has been half chewed off."  
  
When the bear had started to get closer to them, Teal'c had calmly stood up, whilst as soon as Jack had started to say  
  
"C----R-----A---P!"  
  
by the time he had got to the 'P', he had heroically rushed to the jeep and started the engine. Once the bear had heard it, he froze in his tracks, and would probably have run away, but Jack was already mentally out of there.  
  
"The bear would have passed us by."  
  
"You think?!" Jack said sarcastically. "Note to self, standard SOP's for bears, run faster than whoever you're with."  
  
"You jumped in the car O'Neill." Teal'c added.  
  
"If I hadn't he'd be chewing my boot about now." Jack said defending himself.  
  
Teal'c paused before replying and absently placed a hand on his stomach.  
  
"I am hungry again O'Neill."  
  
"Great!" Jack muttered. "I nearly get mauled to death and you're worried about your next meal. Remind me to tell Janet about this added side effect of tretonin."  
  
Oddly enough, the base canteen was used to seeing Teal'c at strange hours asking very politely for more Jell-O, especially when he had been subject to a particularly gruelling mission.  
  
"I cannot help it O'Neill." Teal'c replied. "My stomach requires food."  
  
Jack replied, after giving it careful consideration.  
  
"Eat my shorts."  
  
In the cabin, Sam was getting very tired with her most recent obsession.  
  
It had started out as a quiet evening for Sam, when she had decided to make the most of her time alone to clean out Jack's den with the help of a bottle of Merlot. There seemed to be no reason as to why she was doing this, as Jack would not dare to ask such a thing. Despite everything about Jack, she knew he did not have a sexist bone in his body. Maybe, she thought, that was her problem with him at the moment. Did he ever see her as a woman or just a colleague?  
  
Before she decided to bother Daniel, who had retired to the den, she sat down to consider her situation - it was the first time since they had come back from the last mission that she had time to look at why she was so freaked out by her feelings and reactions to Jack.  
  
Looking back at that aborted mission, she realised that she had broken quite a few regulations that evening. Because she had felt unwell, her normal reservations had been forgotten, and even though Jack did not take advantage of that, he had not exactly tried to put her off. There were some moments she could not forget, but her fever-wracked brain must have imagined a few things as well.  
  
Sam stood up, and resolved not to drink any more wine than the glass she had just filled up. She had forgotten that nearly the entire bottle had gone.  
  
The laundry was dry, but the last thing she was going to do was iron it.  
  
"I guess I should put this away," she said to herself.  
  
Sam was hesitant about going into Jack's bedroom. She knew that her own bedroom had aspects of her own personality, and felt that she may be intruding if his bedroom was the same.  
  
"Crap, as if it'll show anything I don't already know.."  
  
Nevertheless, Sam pushed the door open slowly, and turned the light on, taking it all in. When she had helped Teal'c to bed the previous evening, she had not paid attention to the room, but now took the opportunity to have a look around. Everything seemed ordered, tidy, a few trophies on the shelves, pictures of Charlie and Sarah together, and an odd lack of dust. Was this who he was? If so, then Daniel was right, he was uncluttered. Other than two pictures of his previous family, there was nothing in this room that personalised it. Sam felt a sharp pain through her heart, and thought that was the course he had chosen. His reaction when they lost Daniel had felt cold. From then on, all through the time that they had got to know Jonas, she saw the Colonel as an outsider would see him, eventually understanding Jonas' need to belong, to prove himself to this man who rarely showed his feelings.  
  
She still could not understand her sense of trepidation at the mention of this trip. Sam was confident that they would not take their friendship or what had happened any further, but she felt nervous, and strangely disappointed. Something was wrong. Did he actually try to take advantage of her on that strange night?  
  
At that moment Sam decided that she could not deal with the room, threw the clothes and sheets on the bed, grabbed the vacuum cleaner, and moved into the den, to busy herself and try and take her mind off the subject.  
  
Due to the fact that Sam had consumed most of the bottle of wine, she was oblivious to the fact that Daniel was actually SLEEPING in the den. Or trying to sleep anyhow, and she ignored him in her concerted effort to distract herself.  
  
Similarly distracting himself, Jack really should not have been driving, but it helped him to stay awake. Logic did not always work in Jack land.  
  
Teal'c decided to look in the glove compartment for some chocolate that Jack had mentioned might be in there, to assuage his hunger.  
  
"O'Neill, there is no food in this receptacle." Teal'c said pulling out a pile of paperwork, mostly receipts and post -it notes, in amongst out of date insurance documents, broken sunglasses, maps, and 'must do' lists.  
  
"There is however, a receipt for," and he paused to read it " a pair of gloves, purchased three years ago."  
  
"Ah, that was something for Carter's birthday," Jack mentioned reflectively.  
  
As Teal'c rummaged through the glove compartment, Jack could not stand it any longer, and reached over to stop him from messing up his 'system'. The car lurched violently to one side and Jack quickly grabbed the steering wheel and brought the car back to the middle of the road.  
  
"Enough. I will now drive. You have been distracted since we started. I do not wish to be incapacitated again." Teal'c said throwing the assorted items half hazzardly back into the glove compartment. He paused holding up a photograph. "What is this?" He asked as Jack pulled the car over to the side of the road.  
  
It was a picture of the Colonel and Major Carter. In the photo Sam had a baseball cap wedged firmly on her head, so low you could just see her eyes. Jack had his arm around her shoulders and was laughing as well. The photo had been taken about three or four years ago during an SGC softball game.  
  
Jack pulled the car over, and put it in neutral. He left the engine running but made no move to get out of the drivers side. This day was really turning to crap.  
  
"It's just something I don't want to lose. I keep it here because I know it will be safe." "It was just one of those times that I, felt, that .." palms upwards as if trying to weigh what to say next, "things were right." It annoyed him that he felt he had to explain himself.  
  
Finally making a move to get out, he motioned for Teal'c to take over. Jack walked thoughtfully around the bonnet tapping out a rhythm with his fingers as he went.  
  
Moving again at a more sedate pace, Teal'c kept his eyes fixed rigidly on the road as the sun had started to set.  
  
"O'Neill, when we lost Daniel Jackson it became clear to me how important we are to one another."  
  
"Really?" Jack asked, unsure as to which direction the conversation was taking.  
  
"I believe it was clear to you also how Samantha Carter felt about Daniel Jackson's ascension. Also, on the occasion that you were lost for a month with Colonel Maybourne, we were both aware that our continuity as a team was not assured." Teal'c paused giving Jack a chance to consider his words.  
  
"We're always going to lose people Teal'c, we all know that, Sam knows that." Jack had not really understood the point that Teal'c was trying to make, so he tried to explain it to Jack on a more personal level.  
  
"You are important to her, as she is to you. On that basis alone should you not at least be honest with her?"  
  
Jack thought for a moment. There were two things going on here - team and personal stuff. He had never really addressed either of them properly - in fact, hardly at all in the past three years. He had almost cut himself off from showing too much.  
  
"The job demands some things Teal'c, that you can't ignore."  
  
"I realise this. Have I not given up my family, my world, for my cause, or job as you call it?"  
  
"I didn't mean to.." Jack began feeling immediately guilty.  
  
"Our cause is one and the same: our jobs are our lives, and should we not find joy in them as well?"  
  
"If this is about Daniel going and coming back..?"  
  
"No, O'Neill - it is about you, and your inability to deal with your feelings for Samantha."  
  
Jack was stunned and spent the next few miles thinking whether or not to respond. He brought up the subject and had wanted to talk about it, but Teal'c noticing it on his own was another matter. It meant that there was something real going on. He would have to face a similarly confused Samantha Carter within the next hour.  
  
Sam had not reached the same conclusion as Teal'c had about the mixed emotions between her and Jack. It was easy to imagine that it was the same old story: the working relationship was so close that it was inevitable that close friendships would result, and it was easy to believe that you were immune to death, so when faced with it, the status quo would shatter. The agenda did not include falling in love. They were after all, professionals.  
  
Sam was feeling tired, physically and emotionally. She had been thinking a lot about Daniel and the alcohol had made her melancholy. She had done all she could in the den without physically moving Daniel, who was flat on his back on the bottom bunk, oblivious to the world.  
  
Sam shut her eyes for a moment and just wished for a chance to sleep, and to forget how anxious she was feeling.  
  
Cursing to herself, she realised that she had left her glass of wine in Jack's room, and that she would have to go in there again to retrieve it. If discovered, it would feel like an admission of weakness. Sam tried to blank her senses to the room's distractions, and opened the door to be faced with an invitation to lie down and forget her troubles, even if only for an hour. The setting sun cast yellow and orange shadows upon the quilt, irresistible to Sam's fractured mind, as she lay down to rest, if only for a moment.  
  
A light doze brought back shattered memories of the evening that had initiated her current state of mind.  
  
" You're warm, you're so warm - are you sure you want all of those clothes on?" Jack's voice echoed through her head.  
  
She hadn't been able to tell if he was joking or not. He seemed genuinely concerned: that in itself was provocative to her, irrespective of what he had said.  
  
Sam had felt light headed, not even in the real world; how could he justify to himself for holding her close? Face to face, his hands had rubbed up and down her back, trying to help her get to sleep, but it had done the opposite. Their breathing had become slower and deeper for other reasons. She rested her hand on his hip, and his left leg had wrapped around her own legs, to keep her as close as possible. Maybe he had hoped for a connection in more than just spirit, but her frailty had kicked in, and sleep had found her. Just before Sam had dropped off she remembered him murmuring in her ear,  
  
"I love you Sam." Did he really say that?  
  
He had kissed her briefly, finally giving in with a hug, as she sighed and they both slept.  
  
Her dream of sleeping was interrupted as the door to the cabin was opened.  
  
"Lucy, we're home." Jack yelled playfully stepping inside of the cabin. Instantly Sam bolted straight up and tried to shake off the remnants of the rather enticing dream. "Where is everyone?" He tried again.  
  
"O'Neill!" Teal'c shouted from the den.  
  
At that, Sam rushed to the door, nearly bumping into Jack at the same time, in front of the entrance to the den.  
  
Inside they saw Teal'c kneeling beside Daniel.  
  
A very unconscious and scarcely breathing Daniel refused to respond to Teal'cs requests for a reply, as Jack and Sam looked first at their stricken friend, then at each other, expecting answers for something that surprised them both. 


	6. 4 Days Day 2 Hospital and Eggs

Disclaimer -as ever, all the same stuff. Spoilers - Casual mention about end of Season 6. Further mention re frozen veg. Shippy stuff- getting there - next chapter I promise!  
  
I have no trouble saying "DanielJackson" all the time 'cos it's just Teal'c, but sometimes I can see him saying "Samantha" if it's appropriate. Cannot ever see him saying "Jack" though. My theory is that the Teal'c is a name and title all in one (it's normally something like "Teal'c of the High Plains Drifters etc" whatever, I know) so that's the way he views other people's names. Having said that, he doesn't say Samantha in this, as the situation is not right. Those who have seen some of Season 7, know he calls her it once.  
  
Also (again) I cannot remember if you have Cat's eyes in the States and Canada or call them something different. When I was driving there I was too conscious of making sure the camper didn't fall over and staying on the right side of the road. It's not integral to the story but I thought it was funny.  
  
Hospital and Eggs - still day 2  
  
About half an hour before Sam had woken up, Jack and Teal'c had been unaware of the fevered activity of her mind, and the lack of activity in Daniel's.  
  
Teal'c surveyed the road, as Jack's mind wandered and he started to look for something to occupy his hands. He was easily distracted unless it was a military situation, but this thing with Carter would not go away. It was this down time that was making him think about it, and after all, it was his idea. In retrospect he wanted this to go away about as much as he wanted to stick his finger in his eye.  
  
He thought he would quiz Teal'c some more - maybe if he could not come to a resolution in reality, he could make some peace in his own mind.  
  
Teal'c concentrated grimly on the way ahead as if expecting an attack of the glowing eyed variety. Maybe this was the reason he was a little nervous of cat's eyes running down the middle of the road.  
  
"I'm not sure what's going on here. Have you talked to Carter or something, is she trying to get you to psyche me out?" Jack prompted.  
  
Teal'c thought hard for a moment, and hesitated at first to answer. No doubt O'Neill may have become suspicious, as Teal'c never usually questioned him on such personal matters, and they usually understood each other without too much verbal communication. They took pleasure in exasperating both Sam and Daniel with their wordless conversations. Shrug from Jack, raised eyebrow from Teal'c. Sage and nodding expression from Jack, eyebrow from Teal'c and so on.  
  
"As a matter of fact O'Neill, it was Daniel Jackson. He has been concerned for both of you of late."  
  
Teal'c felt that the Colonel would not continue the discussion if he thought that it was so obvious that there was a problem that even he, Teal'c, had noticed. Jack had a few small vanities, one of which was that he disliked showing weakness to fellow warriors. Daniel wanted to raise these concerns directly with his friend but was a little cautious given the information that Teal'c was about to admit to Jack.  
  
Jack started to talk to himself; trying to imagine what Daniel may have thought, or perhaps remembered from when he had been an ancient.  
  
"Has it been that obvious? Is it that he remembers things I said when that gould caught me? Crap that was ages ago, maybe I said some things about Carter that I don't remember? What with the 'one minute I'm dead, next minute I'm not' yo-yo going on in my head."  
  
"Actually, Samantha has spoken to him."  
  
"Oh. When?"  
  
"Shortly after most of his memories had returned. There was apparently some drinking involved. Daniel Jackson had originally made some comments when he had returned to us with regards to if he and Major Carter ever had a relationship".  
  
"What!? He never told me! "  
  
"Probably because of what she said to him during this occasion. I believe Daniel Jackson remembers it clearly, after he had propositioned her."  
  
"PULL OVER RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Teal'c obliged, aware that O'Neill was likely to overreact.  
  
"Daniel propositioned Carter?"  
  
Teal'c carefully pulled the car over and explained. "Perhaps that is not the right word, O'Neill."  
  
"Daniel Jackson had asked if there had been a relationship between them. Major Carter had said no. On a further occasion, they had become inebriated at her house,..  
  
"They got drunk, without me!."  
  
".and he asked her again."  
  
Teal'c could not finish the sentence without Jack interrupting.  
  
"AT HER HOUSE?" Jack repeated becoming more and more upset.  
  
"May I continue?" Teal'c replied calmly.  
  
"BUT, AT HER HOUSE?" Clearly Jack was not mollified.  
  
"Little happened O'Neill; she gave him more information than he had previously known or expected, but he recalled the nature of their true relationship."  
  
"So, did I come up?" Jack asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Indeed. Repeatedly." Teal'c added dryly.  
  
" Sweet" Jack smiled, maybe hoping for some details.  
  
Teal'c continued his tale.  
  
" MajorCarter became quite drunk and Daniel remembers her to be quite explicit.."  
  
""Explicit?" Jack's smile widened, as he nodded, thinking that it explained a lot.  
  
".In discussions as to why she is nervous of you."  
  
"Oh." Jack's balloon went pop somewhere in the distance.  
  
"She is a warrior, not afraid to give her life for what she believes in. I have met her kind before, brave and truthful, but afraid of one thing - their heart."  
  
At this point, Teal'c had straightened in his seat, obviously seeing the rolling plains of Tulak or something, Jack thought, maybe thinking of his kindred and what Sam had in common with them.  
  
In fact, Teal'c thought he had seen something move in the road.  
  
"A bit dramatic there T, but I think I know where you're coming from."  
  
He motioned for Teal'c to continue, there were only a few miles left before they reached his cabin. Jack mentally prepared himself to be casual, not be too glib, or serious, and to try and engage in casual conversation with Carter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They pulled into the driveway and were surprised to see only the porch light on. Jack entered first.  
  
"Daniel? Carter? You guys here?" Not finding them in the living room or kitchen, Jack headed upstairs to look in the bedrooms. 'Maybe they wanted some more sleep' he thought.  
  
Not really expecting to find anything (or anyone), Jack opened his room and let out a small gasp. There, wrapped around his pillow, slept one Major Samantha Carter. Sensing her CO's presence, Sam woke up with a start and stared at Jack with wide, embarrassed eyes. Clearly this was an opportunity to be glib but Jack could find nothing funny to say.  
  
He knew he must have made some comment, not before either one of them could say anything further, a shout was heard from down the hall.  
  
"O'Neill, come quickly; DanielJackson is unconscious!"  
  
"What the..?" Quickly making eye contact with Sam, Jack bolted out of the room only to arrive in the den to find Teal'c checking Daniel's breathing. Worriedly, Jack kneeled by Daniel's side and carefully opened his eyelids to check on his pupils. Now he knew why Janet always carried around that god -damn penlight in her pocket.  
  
Jack breathed a sigh of relief. "He's just unconscious. Looks like he's concussed from that fall." "Carter!" he shouted standing up and heading back to where he had left Sam.  
  
"Sir..?" Sam said now out of bed and nearly awake.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with Daniel?"  
  
"Daniel's fine sir." Sam said clearly confused as to why the Colonel was so upset at her. She shook her head, and stuttered at first, which did not help his temper.  
  
"I. He w..was fine sir! He just went to lie down."  
  
"To lie down?! Carter, the guy 's got concussion and it didn't occur to you that's why he's tired?" Seeing Sam's confusion Jack just shook his head.  
  
"Forget it, go back to sleep, we'll get him to hospital."  
  
He slammed the bedroom door behind him.  
  
Now fully awake, Sam's eyes went wide with disbelief. How dare the Colonel yell at her? God, he can be so stubborn! Just like her dad. She had just started listing ways in which Jack O'Neill pissed her off when she remembered Daniel. Throwing open the bedroom door she met face to face with a still very angry colonel. He glared at her before turning his back to check on Teal'c and Daniel.  
  
"Sir, I'm telling you he was fine." Sam said trying to get his attention., "we joked, he had something to eat, and he was fine. There was no indication that anything was wrong!" Sam needed the Colonel to believe her.  
  
A very confused Daniel Jackson was showing signs of coming round.  
  
"What's going on.. oh you guys are back, boy have I got a headache."  
  
He was sitting up with Teal'c's assistance, being careful not to exacerbate his condition by hitting the top bunk. He blinked very slowly two or three times, aware that everyone was looking at him intently. Despite his condition he was aware that there was some tension in the room.  
  
"What's up, I feel kinda woozy." At this he started to sway and nearly lost consciousness again.  
  
"Should we call Janet?" Sam suggested, feeling that some of this was her own fault.  
  
"No, we're getting him to hospital." Jack took charge, and irritated Carter even more than he already had.  
  
"Teal'c you'd better drive, I'm still half gone." referring to his head and the alcohol he'd already drunk. Last thing Daniel needed, concussion swiftly followed by another accident.  
  
Teal'c turned abruptly towards Jack.  
  
He was calm, and felt that by comparison everyone else had panicked.  
  
" I have seen this before. Daniel Jackson is strong. I will take him to a doctor who will assess this better than you or I. Give me instructions as to where to go and you will stay here." Teal'c felt that this was an opportunity, albeit introduced by unfortunate events, that the two friends could discuss their difficulties in private. Plus he was finally finding out he could only put up with a frustrated and confused Colonel for a short space of time. Indeed, thought Teal'c, much longer and O'Neill would have followed DanielJackson to the hospital with a Jaffa induced concussion.  
  
Jack was about to argue, thinking he should go as well, but one look at Teal'cs face made it pointless - Daniel was more important. There was a local hospital about 10 miles away, which was just off the main road so Teal'c would have no problem finding it. Sam sat down, stunned at the sudden turn of events, as Teal'c helped Daniel to the truck. He was still slipping in and out of consciousness, just vaguely aware of what was going on, yet still managed to think of other people even when he was about to pass out.  
  
"What's up with them, are they finally talking about the UST.?" He murmured for Teal'cs ears only.  
  
Teal'c had no idea what he was talking about, and put the strange language down to Daniel's condition. He just wished that O'Neill and Carter would either do something about their attraction for one another, or work it out with someone else.  
  
As Teal'c was about to leave with Daniel he came back to the open door  
  
Teal'c said quietly. "DanielJackson will be fine O'Neill." Teal'c said with a nod. "I believe you have some sticks that need mending." He said pointedly glancing over Jack's shoulder at Sam.  
  
"I will call you from the hospital." And with that he was gone.  
  
"Fences Teal'c." Jack said aloud at the fleeting truck. "I have some fences that need mending."  
  
He sat down opposite Sam at the table, his hands tented, looking at first over them, then beneath them at her face. She looked angry, then her eyes shut and he saw a tear creep down one cheek, which she dismissed with the back of her hand. As if trying to wake herself up, Sam rubbed her face with both hands and then ran them through her hair, opened her eyes and gave Jack a long hard look.  
  
They both spoke at the same time,  
  
"I'm sorry that I .." "It was my fault.."  
  
Then they both smiled at one another as if relieved.  
  
"He will be all right won't he?" Sam asked apprehensively.  
  
"T seems convinced." Jack said with a sigh.  
  
"Hey, he's knocked enough people out in his 100 years to know whether it's permanent." Jack smiled to soften the statement further.  
  
" Daniel was talking - you heard him- he was complaining before they set off, he'll be fine. He's got my 'phone, he'll call as soon as they get there. Daniel's probably already giving him hell for driving too slow."  
  
"I just feel responsible. I've been manic, trying to find something to do - I'm so bad at relaxing! Daniel really was fine sir. We had some lunch, sat outside for a while, and he didn't even say he was tired."..  
  
"It's not your fault Carter. Jack said rubbing his temples. "If anything it's mine. I was the only one who knew what a whack he took landing on the floor like that."  
  
Jack took a deep breath, and thought he should change the subject. "Have we got any food that hasn't defrosted, or.." he looked back at the couch, "melting on my furniture."  
  
Sam got up, and had to apologise again. "Sorry sir." Sam said standing up and opening the nearly bare freezer.  
  
"Daniel's eye wasn't looking too pretty, so I used everything I could find to keep the swelling down." She frowned as she closed the freezer and began to search the remaining cupboards. "Let me have a look to see what I can rustle up for us. I am going to have a hangover if I don't eat something soon."  
  
"You and me both." Jack muttered behind her back.  
  
After five minutes deciding what to do next Jack thought he would follow Sam into the kitchen area. It was really a kitchen, dining, living area and he could see most of what Sam was doing but he felt apart from her so followed her to the hob where she was frying a couple of eggs.  
  
Admiring the way she moved around, he forgot about Daniel for a minute and felt a bit guilty, so thought he would talk about him again.  
  
"Sorry about the way I sounded, when Teal'c, y'know, said Danny wasn't moving. With, just, erm everything that me and T had been talking about on the way home, worried about Daniel settling in and remembering stuff since he came back. Just the thought that he had a problem was.." He tailed off the sentence realising he was not making the point he wanted to.  
  
As Sam was not looking directly at him, Jack winced to himself realising that even though he had intended to say how worried he was about Daniel it came out wrong. He was better at doing things, action, and bravado, give him a P90 and he could sort things out, throw Sam to the floor and make mad, passionate..  
  
"What did you say Sam?"  
  
"I said, could you pass me the skillet so I can turn the eggs over?" "Sure, I can do that."  
  
As Sam reached for it the back of her hand caught the edge of the pan.  
  
"Damn! She cried, her hand starting to go red almost immediately.  
  
"Sam, hell, sorry about that - those pans get too hot, I should have given you a towel or something."  
  
"That all right sir" Sam said awkwardly trying to turn on the water one handed. She bit her lip to stop herself making anymore noise- to complain over something as simple as a burn, after Daniel had been ushered to hospital seemed dramatic. In fact her emotions at what had happened were making her more upset than anything else.  
  
"Here, let me help you with that." Jack said running the tap and gently placing Sam's hand beneath the cool water. In less than a minute, the redness had started to recede and Sam pulled her hand out of Jack's.  
  
"Thanks sir." She said quietly. She felt uncomfortable with their closeness; one minute he was angry with her, the next he was almost being too considerate, and Sam was used to her Colonel being predictable. She just felt messed up, and wanted a shoulder to cry on, but as he was part of the reason, it was all a bit of a paradox.  
  
Drying her hand, Sam thought she would try and lighten the tension that she felt was building, and silence appeared to have fallen.  
  
Jack had found some more hot dogs left over from the previous evening, and some beans, and threw them both into a pan, together. Sam shuddered at his interpretation of the "all in one" cooking method.  
  
"I know why everything's so old in this kitchen.." Sam started to say, and Jack finished the sentence for her.  
  
Jack nodded, "Take out. I never get 'round to using anything, it's just easier to pick up the phone, and let someone else do the work. I come up here to relax. Cook? Make food? Who do you think I am, Daniel or something?"  
  
At the mention of Daniel's name, Sam was quiet for a moment, concentrating on the eggs, and thought she would continue her O'Neill insults. She felt that Daniel would require it of her.  
  
"How is it you manage to stay in," she looked him up and down, " good shape, for someone of your.."  
  
"Ack..!" he interrupted awaiting a comment on his age,  
  
" Advanced experience," she amended " when you just eat fast food?!"  
  
Sam shook her head examining her hand again adding.  
  
"You get time off, and the first thing you do is sit on your.."  
  
"No, don't go there!.."  
  
"..own, fishing. Not exactly aerobic is it?"  
  
Choosing to forget the near miss about his age, Jack smirked.  
  
"Why thank you, ma'am. I don't know what it is but I thank God for it. It must be clean living, take outs and staying away from the opposite sex."  
  
Sam looked back at him and raised an eyebrow in a pretty damn good Teal'c impression. "Really?" Sam nodded, showing no surprise, expecting nothing else from Jack's ego.  
  
"Really!" Jack said nodding vigorously and unable to keep a smile off his face. "Maybe not by choice mind you, but haven't had too many offers recently."  
  
Sam did not look at him this time, and flipped the eggs. " Uh huh." Sam said remember an offer made in the not so distant past.  
  
" Well, I had one, " Jack crossed his arms and leant against the wall, looking upwards as if reminiscing, " but she proceeded to barf all over me so I don't take that as a good sign."  
  
"I don't suppose that you would. Probably not the right time." Sam agreed.  
  
This time they looked straight at one another, and Jack said,  
  
"Maybe we've had better times."  
  
Sam looked down turning red up to the tips of her ears. Maybe they had better times but nothing had ever gone quite as far as they had that night, and as always, it was dangerous territory.  
  
They had hardly ever discussed the career ramifications of being found out, let alone any disciplinary proceedings that could happen. It would mean the end of Jack's career, and Carter could say goodbye to the SGC. There really was no point in talking about it, Sam thought to herself, as they both knew the rules. If anything happened, and no one else knew, could they keep it to themselves? Would it affect their working relationship? Of course it would, so would they have to wait until their situations changed. Then someone else could come along, and everything would be different.  
  
Jack had always known that there were rumblings of a promotion for him from time to time, but he usually felt like Captain Kirk becoming an Admiral. Desk jockey as he had put it in whatever film it was. Jack was what Daniel had one called a 'weird lateral thinker'. When he had come out with something odd, out of the blue, as a suggestion to a problem, Daniel had said,  
  
"I've never known anyone quite like you for, inverted comma's, thinking outside of the box." He actually said 'inverted commas' and did the gesture, which made Jack annoyed. "In fact," he had continued, "you think out of the entire building sometimes." This had been taken this as a compliment.  
  
As Sam continued with the eggs, and reached for the bread, Jack mused that he was a Colonel with his own Spock. They couldn't be split apart, friendship etc. Then he thought what he would like to do to his Spock and the whole similarity fell through the floor in his heterosexual universe.  
  
Back to the real world Jack, he said to himself shaking his head. He helped Sam get together their meagre dinner  
  
Just as wine had been poured, Sam's phone rang, and she answered it.  
  
"Hi, how is he?" Sam said in a rush as soon as she picked it up.  
  
"What did he complain about? Ah, I see, the Colonel thought he would say something about that." Sam smiled, and glanced at Jack who was eager to speak to Teal'c to see what was going on. He disliked being left out.  
  
"What did he say? Tell him I was going to come in with him, but Teal'c wouldn't let me." Jack was making moves as if to grab the 'phone off Sam, clearly impatient with the rate of the conversation so far.  
  
Sam could not help herself; she moved away from Jack to minimize his chances of attempting a tackle.  
  
"Yes, Ok, I'll tell him," Sam pulled the phone away from her ear for a moment and directed her next comment at Jack who had by now got up and was moving menacingly towards her.  
  
Sam put up her free hand to halt Jack's advances, and repeated most of what Teal'c had said very quickly  
  
"Daniel said something about Teal'cs driving, then that you shouldn't worry, it was his fault he fell out of bed, he wanted the top bunk after all, and that we should relax and make up."  
  
Both Sam and Jack paused for a moment and frowned, the Sam went back on the phone.  
  
"He actually said 'make up' did he, doesn't he think we're worrying about him." Sam turned her back to Jack and whispered into the phone, " Has he said anything to you about . anything, did he say anything to the Colonel?" There was a pause at the end of the line as Teal'c tried to figure out what on earth Sam was talking about. This actually occurred to Sam, and she pictured Teal'c confused, closing his eyes.  
  
"Never mind, Ill talk to him when he's well." Sam's tone took an edge to it that Jack noticed even though he could not hear what she said.  
  
For the Colonel's benefit, Sam turned around again with a beaming smile, and continued to talk normally to Teal'c.  
  
"Uh huh, yes, so he's staying in? Right, OK, .Josie, oh I see. Well, we'll see you tomorrow then, and maybe we can make it up to Daniel for the time he's had so far. Give him our love, thanks, take care, bye."  
  
"So what did Teal'c say?" Jack asked unnecessarily.  
  
"Sit sit sit, it's getting cold." Sam ushered him back to his seat. "Mild concussion, staying in overnight, and Teal'c will bring him back in the morning."  
  
She paused considering. "Seems Daniel is already trying to sweet talk the nurses into helping him with some work but.." Sam smiled as she recalled what Teal'c said. "Apparently Daniel is having problems seeing as."  
  
"He forgot his glasses." They said together, and then both laughed.  
  
Sam continued,  
  
"Teal'c decided to stay with Josie as she's closer to the hospital. He said he'll call us in the morning and let us know when he and Daniel will return, and will pick him up in the A.M."  
  
"She?" Jack asked frowning.  
  
"Josie." Sam said giving Jack a funny look.  
  
"She's a sixty year old, four foot ten guy Carter." Jack said smiling.  
  
"Oh, oh right okay, " Sam smiled. So much for presumptions. Sam chided herself. thinking, don't presume Samantha, don't presume.  
  
Fried egg, couple of hot dogs and assorted non-frozen vegetables. Concussed Jackson, stranded Teal'c, meal fit for a Colonel and his Major. How could the evening get better than this? 


	7. 4 Days Day 2 The End of a Long Day

I hope this is OK - no 'betaing' this time as my chum is very busy with work, so cross fingers. Not much Daniel and Teal'c this time, but the last chapter will be the " D and T road movie".  
  
Rating a bit R here for language, and a bit of tackling in the kitchen  
  
This is the penultimate chapter.  
  
The end of a very long day.  
  
Daniel had finally dismissed Teal'c from his bedside with a number of un Jackson like swear words, feeling that Teal'c had enough to contend as he still looked unwell.  
  
Daniel was still feeling dizzy and having difficulty focusing, which had nothing to do with his lack of glasses. He had been sick whilst on the road but was convinced it was down to something unsavoury and out of date he had consumed from Jack's fridge.  
  
"Very well, DanielJackson, I will leave you to sleep. If you need me, call me on O'Neill's telephone. I will be retiring for the night to his friends abode."  
  
"Okay Teal'c," Daniel squinted out of one eye, as the main light in the room was too bright for his already strained nerves, "just make sure that Jack and Sam don't go at each other again before I'm back."  
  
Teal'c had been about to leave when he turned back towards the patient.  
  
"Do you require me to call them at regular intervals to interrupt anything that may occur?"  
  
Daniel could swear that Teal'c was making a joke, and he smiled despite his discomfort.  
  
"No Teal'c- just do me a favour and call them once to make sure they're not arguing, or levelling any weapons of mass destruction at one another."  
  
Before Teal'c could reply, Daniel pulled the starchy covers up to his chin and turned the light off, adding as if to himself,  
  
"Or making any wild monkey love when I'm stuck in here with nurses the age of my mother who won't let me read, or anything.."  
  
"Indeed DanielJackson, sleep and be well. Do not be concerned for the Colonel and Major Carter."  
  
Teal'c left with the hint of a smile on his face, pleased that Daniel was okay, and that O'Neill and the Major had some time alone. He would call them in the morning. They would be able to fix the fences that O'Neill had tried to break. Why did humans have to hide everything with metaphors? Why were they unable to communicate without them? They gave him a headache.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"So, what are we doin'? Parcheesi, Mah-jong, pin the tail on the, uh thing without a tail?"  
  
Jack leant back in his uncomfortable chair, creaking on its back legs, hands clasped over his stomach, happy to be watching Samantha Carter doing the dishes. He would be happy to watch her doing anything with the kind of mood he had on him at the moment, and he knew that tonight was conversation night. She knew this, which was why she was doing the dishes and not sitting opposite him.  
  
Sam glanced across in his direction, and he threw a questioning glance back in reply. Why had he changed? Should she say to him that the time in the tent was a hic-cup in their professional relationship, or should they talk about it like two adults, try to rationalise it; and then Jack interrupted her train of thought.  
  
"Bored now."  
  
"I guess you mean you're thinking about Daniel, and you want to stop worrying about him, so you want something else to think about." Sam prompted.  
  
"Yeah." Jack stopped trying to break the chair, and instead rested his head in his hands on the table. "Is there anything I should've done, suggested, insisted, harangued?"  
  
"With all due respect Sir, shut up!" Sam laughed as she dried her hands.  
  
"Excuse me?" Jack looked up with a quizzical expression on his face.  
  
"Sorry, I should have said, Jack, shut up." Sam was still smiling at Jack's procession of verbs.  
  
"That's better." And he returned his head to his hands.  
  
" You always try to take responsibility; Daniel falling out of bed was not part of some mission failure, it was an accident." She threw the towel down onto the worktop having finished the dishes, and returned to sit at the table.  
  
"At least I've stopped you feeling like crap." Jack said, now crossing his arms, and smiling at his success.  
  
Sam copied his body language, tilted her head to one side and suggested, "Lets agree to share the feelings of crap shall we?"  
  
"Deal" Jack agreed, smiled, and then glanced down at the table at an imagined blemish.  
  
This is it Jack, say it now, say it now, he encouraged himself,  
  
"Talking of feelings, Sam."  
  
The smile left over from the previous discussion froze on Sam's face, and she went cold realising that she wished she had brought the subject up first.  
  
She would not be in control of the conversation.  
  
Jack paused before continuing, now uncrossing his arms, and playing with the stem of his wine glass.  
  
He looked up at her, realising she shared his discomfort, and smiled sympathetically.  
  
"The past two weeks have been, kinda weird don't ya think?" As usual, he found himself searching for the right word.  
  
Sam nodded, and answered hesitantly, "Weird, is one way of putting it."  
  
" I wanted a chance to apologise." Jack announced, as if coming to some kind of decision.  
  
Sam was surprised that after all the joking and hinting of the previous two days, he would start this conversation with an apology.  
  
"Jack, we're two consenting adults, who found themselves in a position," she stopped trying to think of what to say, and Jack thought he would help her out.  
  
"Various positions?" he winced again thinking, 'that did SO not help, Jack.'  
  
Sam looked a little stern and continued, "In a compromising position."  
  
Jack nodded, "You were sick, I wanted to, err, comfort you," he looked to see if she would follow his lead, and she agreed, "Comfort, that's good."  
  
"Thanks, I thought so. And it nearly got out of hand: we got a bit too, close, and just didn't think we'd feel weird after it."  
  
"Sir, there are two things that we're ignoring here." Sam thought trying to reason it out. She forgot that she had said the "S" word.  
  
"One is that I've been very ill before now, and this situation's never happened, and two, we have been, and still are, in..in , on very good terms?"  
  
Her upwards inflection at the end of the sentence said it all. She could not say that they loved one another and come back from it. At the moment they were still both at the metaphorical border crossing. She concluded, "That's why we feel so messed up. Yet somehow it's different this time. There are some things we have to deal with"  
  
She felt back in control now.  
  
"Sam, despite the regulations, and I NEVER thought I would say that, I hope this place is not bugged; it's just us here. I'll say it. I, care. About. You. I do very much. And nothing is ever going to change that."  
  
"You care about me." Sam repeated, matter of factly. She was losing it again.  
  
"Okay. I love you. I worry about you. I worry about Daniel and Teal'c too, but do not ever on pain of a slow and painful death ever tell them." It made things easier for Jack if her could say those words in a sentence that included other people. Sam however, heard the one word she had been terrified of hearing for years.  
  
"Wait a minute. Love. As in.." Sam did not quite believe it. Control was now, not an issue. Mentally, she was struggling to stay with the programme.  
  
Jack was suddenly overcome by frustration at their inability to have a straightforward conversation, and he got to his feet, accidentally knocking his chair to the ground, struggling to think of what he had to say to get through to her.  
  
"What do you want me to say? For god's sake, you know it, I know it, it's not gonna change even if you hurl Daniel to the floor in front of me, and boff him 'til you can boff no more, you and me are just built that way."  
  
At this point he paused for breath.  
  
" And I'm not just talking about sex here."  
  
"Boff?" Sam spluttered. Something about the word, and the expression on his face, seemed amusing to Sam. Her eyes closed, and she started to laugh. She tried to stop by biting her top lip but a grin escaped and the tears rolled down her face as she tried to keep it in. It was all too much and she felt herself slipping into, what for Sam would be, hysteria.  
  
She shook her head, as if to deny what was showing on her face, and Jack was at first surprised, then relieved that the tension that had been building was dispersed.  
  
"What, Sam, is so goddamn funny!" Moving the chair out of his way, he came around the table, and pulled her gently to her feet. She did not resist him, and was still laughing, when he asked her again, " What is it?"  
  
"It's the 'boff'. Where did that come from?!" She wiped the tears from her eyes and continued to grin at Jack, who returned the smile. "And it's you," she continued, "You are so bad at this!"  
  
Jack looked down at the floor for a moment.  
  
"Hey", he shrugged, looked straight into her eyes and gave a sad smile, "haven't had much practice."  
  
Sam felt he was seeing right into her. He knew her better than any man she had known or was likely to know in the future.  
  
Feeling guilty at what she had said, along with the realisation that they may not get a chance again, she reacted without thinking about consequences. Which for Sam was unthinkable.  
  
"That makes two of us then. Let's practice, then maybe someday we'll get it right."  
  
Jack's eyes widened in disbelief, and as he was about to reply, Sam said "Shut up Sir."and reached to pull his head down to hers into a surprised kiss.  
  
It all started to come back to him after that.  
  
Nearly.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Teal'c, meanwhile, was sitting up with a glass of water looking at the meaningless rubbish on television. Josie had gone to bed, and Teal'c was supposed to sleep on this recliner that was two foot too short for him.  
  
He frowned.  
  
He changed the channel.  
  
He thought about ringing O'Neill to check that he was still alive.  
  
Samantha Carter could be a formidable opponent, and if he were in O'Neill's footwear, he may have chosen to try and leave as well. At least this way the journey home would be more agreeable. They will have worked out their differences, and the atmosphere would be tolerable. And maybe, for a change, O'Neill would stop complaining.  
  
A film involving Earth's history was on. He had just turned it over for the beginning. "Journey to the Centre" of it, he surmised it was called. This was better. He settled down for the evening.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Sitting side by side, the silence between them was palpable.  
  
Jack frowned. His shirt was undone, his belt unbuckled. He had already done his fly up again.  
  
Sam took a deep breath and let it out again. She straightened the sleeves on her fleece. Her T- shirt was somewhere across the other side of the room, and she had no idea where her bra was.  
  
Sam used both hands to force the hair on the back of her head down. That was the trouble with short hair, it always stuck up at inappropriate moments.  
  
Jack was thinking along similar lines about other things. He looked down at his belt. May as well do that up again O'Neill, no action down there tonight, he thought to himself.  
  
Moving slightly in his seat, Jack looked confused, then reached under his rear and pulled out a previously frozen carrot that had escaped from Daniels first aid exercise. He frowned then threw it over his shoulder.  
  
They turned towards each other to try and explain.  
  
"It doesn't matter.." "It's never happened before.."  
  
Then both stopped and looked down again. Sam twiddled her thumbs, and Jack sighed.  
  
"Hey, maybe that thing about the wrong time, maybe it was never meant to be.." Jack tried to make the situation easier by letting them both out of it.  
  
He thought for a moment about the past hour.  
  
Their teeth had clashed, noses got in the way. She had pushed him backwards, and he tripped over the fallen chair and landed on his butt. She had landed on top of him. That had got interesting for a while, then her head had got stuck while he was trying to pull her T off without undoing something. Actually that had been interesting too as she couldn't see what he was doing. Then somehow they made it to the couch, and his zip was stuck, and she tried to do that sexy little thing with.., but it still wouldn't. and then they had both got tired, and mutually given up.  
  
"With the day so long, and Daniel, the alcohol, and it did come out of the blue didn't it?" Sam was doing her bit to make them both feel better, but Jack really put it into focus.  
  
"This is kinda uncomfortable isn't it?"  
  
He looked at her. She looked sad and he could do something about that at least.  
  
"Hey, come here." And she came into his arms for a hug. Sam lay with her head on his chest for a while, then sighed and looked up at him. "This does feel weird to talk about." she started.  
  
Jack interceded at this point by holding up her bra, which he had found on the arm of the couch.  
  
"Go on. It's not as if we haven't been introduced, is it?  
  
"Oh. Thank you." She took it from him and lay it down beside her, then continued what she had tried to say.  
  
"Why did this happen, are we nervous or something, I thought it was something we both wanted to get out of the way?"  
  
Jack didn't answer, and she thought she knew why.  
  
"No I guess that's the wrong thing to say as it was more important than that."  
  
She looked down and ran her hand absent-mindedly up and down Jack's leg.  
  
This made Jack a bit distracted again, but he tried to go with the conversation.  
  
"Our trouble is, we think too much. There's a first. I think too much."  
  
He thought some more, head tilted to one side, looking into space.  
  
"I used to worry about just doing things like this, " he looked at her again and smiled, kissed her on the forehead, "or talking like this. After Danny died I wished I'd done it before."  
  
Jack realised that even though Daniel was back, he still had to accept the pain in the same way as he had with Charlie.  
  
He paused.  
  
"Not the kissing thing with Daniel, I didn't mean that."  
  
Then Jack felt he hadn't said everything.  
  
"I don't want to ever regret anything. I don't want to regret this."  
  
He pulled her close again, and then got up, taking her with him. Holding each other tightly, aware that this was his way of closing the discussion for now, Sam pulled back and played a little with his hair. The way it curled around his ears, and stood to attention in the front when he'd just had it cut. These things she never thought she would do, and were enough for now.  
  
"Bed." She said, in a matter of fact way.  
  
"Okay" Jack replied slowly, not sure if this was an invitation or not. Suddenly his bladder reminded him of more pressing matters for the moment.  
  
He gestured behind him to the bathroom, "Pee."  
  
As they pulled apart from one another, Sam went to the sink.  
  
"Water?"  
  
Jack looked back at her, "What?"  
  
"Water, as in to drink?"  
  
"Oh OK, " he continued to the bathroom, muttering, " I'm about as parched as the desert on Abydos."  
  
As the door closed, Sam heard a surprise utterance.  
  
"I made a nerd joke. Danny'l be pleased tomorrow."  
  
Tomorrow, Sam thought.  
  
She filled two glasses, and deep in thought left both of them on the side of the sink.  
  
She had a bright idea. Sam rummaged in the kitchen and came up with some night-lights and a lighter. Rushing into the bedroom, she freshened herself up in the en suite, and did her best to make the bedroom look as un military like as she could, and did the same to herself.  
  
Jack came out of the bathroom after changing and found the living room empty. He had forgotten about the glasses too and refreshed himself in his usual way by drinking straight out of the tap.  
  
That'll make her mad, he thought, and grinned, looking up again. She was gone. He made his way cautiously to the bedroom. The door was shut, and the light was off. He really did not want to push anything that may not really be welcome at the moment, and he still had a bit of trouble reading her. He was confused, and tired, so maybe it was just as well. He made his way to the den, and tried to get comfortable on the narrow bed. Sleep came quickly.  
  
Sam meanwhile, had fallen asleep sitting up, one of O'Neill's best T- shirts on, and the candles were burning away to nothing. She awoke an hour later to find herself freezing, with a stiff neck, and no company.  
  
Her eyes narrowed. 'Can't see further than his own nose, and I've just got a stiff neck. That's the only stiff thing I'm getting tonight.' She giggled at her own joke, and realised she was really tired, and was paying for the wine drunk earlier in the day.  
  
Daniel and Teal'c would be back tomorrow and things would be better. This would come round again and they would talk about it, and laugh, as if it was just something that happened now and again.to other people. She had survived far worse, and she already felt more positive and resolved to face the next day.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////  
  
The birds had started to sing when Sam woke up with a start.  
  
It may have been the food or the wine, or the events of a few hours before, but she had found herself in an erotic dream involving the Colonel in B.D.U.'s, ice cream and assorted frozen vegetables. Not willing to risk returning to the same dream, she decided to get up, maybe take the morning air, and prepare breakfast. Teal'c had indicated that they would return early, and his take on early, generally meant before anyone else had got to bed.  
  
It was barely light when Jack awoke, equally as startled, and hit his head on the top bunk again. After a few well chosen four letter words, he swung his legs to the floor, and rested his head in his hands as he regained full consciousness.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" he muttered out loud. "And what the hell was I dreaming about?" He noticed that activity in the shorts department was more enthusiastic than it had been the night before. His eyes closed, as he tried to think of something else. Like one of Daniel's talks on ancient civilisations he always did for newbies. It was no go. It wasn't going anywhere, so either there was something about Daniel's eloquence that he found more compelling than he would admit to, or he needed a shower. Cold.  
  
Jack wandered out into the hall, and along the corridor, making ouch noises as he hobbled along the cold, tiled floor. It had not occurred to him to put anything other than his sweat pants on. His eyes were still closed as he yawned very dramatically, and glanced into the kitchen on his way past. His double take would have been comical if anyone had noticed.  
  
Sam had her back to him, doing something at the sink, whilst plugged into her personal cd player. Oblivious to her audience, she danced away, swinging her hips slowly in time with the music. It must have been a good song as she started drumming on the worktop with a skillet and a whisk so hard that one of them bounced out of her hand and hit the floor. In time with the music, she slowly bent down to retrieve it, noticing, as she did, that Jack was staring glassy eyed, mouth open, at her posterior.  
  
He gathered himself enough to utter, "Don't get up on my account."  
  
Everything about last night came back to her, and all of her resolutions made that morning were forgotten.  
  
Sam slowly stood up, still gripping both cooking utensils.  
  
Jack did his best to saunter over to her on the cold floor.  
  
"Do you want to put those down, or have you got something cooking over here?"  
  
Sam could not believe what he had just said. "You are so full of shit O'Neill!" She put them down anyway, and turned back towards him. He was now right up against her, hands lightly on her hips.  
  
"Sorry, best I could manage. Just woken up, see."  
  
This close, she was taken aback by his scrutiny. He looked over her face, then down at what she had on.  
  
"Hey," he murmured in mock annoyance, " you've got my favourite pants on."  
  
Sam's eyebrow arched, as if she had been waiting for hours to deliver this one line,  
  
"About the only way I could see of getting inside your pants after last night."  
  
"Very dry, Major. Let me see if I can make it up to you."  
  
"I'm not, and you can."  
  
With that she launched into his arms, and kissed him as hard as she could. Somewhere in the middle of their kitchen encounter, he lifted her up onto the sink unit, and she locked her legs around his middle, between them knocking the dishes into the sink with a loud clatter.  
  
Even at this point, Sam couldn't help it. Either side of his lips, she managed to say,  
  
"Jack, the . the cups."  
  
And, having had enough of thinking and talking, Jack answered the best way he knew how.  
  
"Fuck the cups." 


	8. 4 Days Day3 The Day After the Night Bef...

Disclaimer – Yeah – I wish.  
  
Chapter 7A done again, now chapter 7, as I've made it a bit longer, and isolated it all into a bedroom conversation thing, trying to cover the emotional ramifications of what's gone on. Changed some of the giggly bits for Sam, as it's quite rightly been pointed out by M J, (thank you for that by the way I needed it) she is just, not, silly!  
  
Picture, if you will, a bedroom, in a cabin....  
  
Morning After the Night Before  
  
"WheremI?" Sam murmured incoherently  
  
"Last time I looked you were south of my navel."  
  
Sam looked up from her position currently at Jack's midriff, as she had just woken up and for the briefest second had forgotten the night before. Looking up into Jacks slowly smiling face, she smiled back in reply and went red to the tips of her ears.  
  
"Travel north, Major."  
  
She crept up his chest, and landed a kiss on his still smiling mouth.  
  
"Do you want to give me co-ordinates. Sir?" Sam asked between kisses.  
  
"Oh, travel where you will. I'm sure you can find your way around. Without a map. Or compass. Satellite, if you will..." Jack's monologue ended as Sam made up her own travel itinerary, and he closed his eyes, resting his hands behind his head.  
  
This day could not have started on a more positive note.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
An hour later... //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Samantha?"  
  
"Don't say that, you know I don't like that. You sound just like Dad."  
  
Sam's muffled voice was coming from the end of the bed, under the covers.  
  
"Sorry Sam. I forgot. Just don't mention Jacob when we're in bed 'cos it's kinda weird." Jack frowned, then continued, quietly to himself, "It's like he might beam in or something and decide to shoot me."  
  
"What was that Jack?"  
  
Sam's head appeared at the end of the bed, hair in disarray.  
  
"I don't know what you said, but don't call me Samantha."  
  
"It doesn't matter, it's nothing to do with .. Stop changing the subject, what are you doing down there? Your toes are very nice, but I don't like talking to them."  
  
"Oh, you like my toes. That's probably the sweetest thing that anyone's ever said to me." Sam smiled.  
  
"Well come up here, I was trying to talk to you."  
  
"Sir, yessir." Sam replied making her way back under the covers, up to her pillow again.  
  
"My soap and shampoo suit you. You smell pretty good for an old airman." Sam snuggled up to Jack, closing her eyes, as her head rested on his chest, and she gave him a hug to remind herself where she was.  
  
"Less of the airman, please. I don't usually smell of roses."  
  
"That's good taste I have there, and boy," still with her eyes shut Sam moved upwards to kiss him, then returned to her previous snuggle up position, "you taste good."  
  
"Okay, we can consider breakfast later," Jack smiled feeling quite pleased with the idea of a no calorie breakfast for a change, "but there's something that's been on my mind since last night." He absent-mindedly ruffled her hair.  
  
"I thought we'd about covered everything Jack.." Sam murmured appreciatively.  
  
"Sam, as much as I like being complimented on err, stuff,.... can we talk about something else?"  
  
"Okay. I'm all ears." Sam leant up on her elbows, sphinx like, eliciting a 'Whoof' from Jack as she jabbed his stomach.  
  
She looked at Jack, as if eagerly awaiting an order, which unnerved him.  
  
"Okay. Well. Remember this thing about Daniel, and that he sort of, err, asked you if you had a thing..?"  
  
"Thing? Oh, didn't I tell you about that?" Sam frowned slightly at the thought he should bring this up. It was hardly relevant considering the previous evening. She thought that the most difficult conversation they were going to have would be about the non-frat rules. This one did not figure on her list of 'Jack problems-discussions of.'  
  
"No. I found out from Teal'c of all people. Daniel told him. I just wondered how Danny's mind was working when, it.... wasn't working."  
  
"Oh, right. Err, not much to say really. We got together that evening for a beer, he was intimidated by you at that point, can't think why by the way."  
  
Sam paused to smile again,  
  
"Then got to talking about life, universe stuff, and he was surprised I didn't have someone, special."  
  
"What did he do, invite you to see his hieroglyphs or something?" Jack was wondering about Daniels pick up lines, as he hadn't seen him in action very often.  
  
"No, nothing like that, he was a perfect gentleman. An angel in fact."  
  
It was obvious to Sam how uncomfortable Daniel had been, as he knew that all of them were closer than just work colleagues, and was just trying to understand the team dynamic.  
  
"Angel. Yeah. You wouldn't say that if you've seen him stick a pen in his ear to see what he could find."  
  
Jack was warming to his subject, and continued to remind her of all of Daniel's eccentricities: talking to himself, drinking cold coffee, leaving cups of aforesaid brew all around his lab, adjusting his glasses when he was trying to make a point and so on.  
  
He made Sam laugh, which was his intention, as if he wanted to deflect her from the conversation coming up. Sam managed to pull herself together to ask,  
  
"Are you jealous! What is it with you!?"  
  
Jack held her face and smiled back at her wanting to broach the problem that they would have to face when they went back to work.  
  
"It's about last night..."  
  
Jack took time to think of what to say next as he knew there was a chance that it could backfire.  
  
"Our positions have changed – we've got to be very careful what we do next."  
  
He started to play with her hair again, as she sighed.  
  
"Don't be mad, you knew this would come up."  
  
Sam closed her eyes, awaiting the inevitable.  
  
"We'll probably have to save the world again, something might happen, one of us could ..Die, and if it was me or you, does this, this thing that's happened between us mean it's going to be worse?"  
  
Sam looked down as if to gather herself, then straight up into his eyes.  
  
"Haven't you said you don't want any regrets? I know what we've done. What we have to decide is if we are going to do anything about it. Is this it - is that what you're saying because you don't want to feel bad if I get shot on the next mission?"  
  
Sam's voice had remained quiet throughout, but Jack still flinched. He moved his hands to her shoulders, and replied in soft, measured tones.  
  
"I love you. I don't want to change things that happened last night, but if there was a chance of someone else, even if it was Daniel of all people, I wouldn't stand in the way."  
  
"You are, officially, an ass. There is no one else on the sidelines. You will always be there. I couldn't get rid of you if I wanted to."  
  
She softened the statement with a smile.  
  
"Thanks. I guess." Jack was still relieved. He still couldn't read her as well as he'd hoped.  
  
"This thing with Daniel, he had to put a label on 'us', and what we all meant to each other. Wait a minute..."  
  
Sam sat up trying to follow his logic,  
  
".... As a risk assessment, what's the difference between you and Daniel anyway? He could get shot as easily as you."  
  
Jack smiled his crooked smile.  
  
"I couldn't think of anyone else as an example. Daniel's died more than once anyway – odds are stacked against me."  
  
"If your days are numbered O'Neill, let's make the most of the next few hours. 'Cos you just know we are going to have company at just the wrong moment."  
  
With that, Sam launched herself at him.  
  
To be continued.... Of course it is! 


	9. 4 Days Day 3 T and D cabin bound

Disclaimer. Nothing to do with it. It was my cat.  
  
(Sneaky bit from previous Chp 7A here moved around, with more T and J Banter. Hope OK – Just the beginning, then the rest is different. The bit about the spin dryer – don't know if that works. If anyone out there knows..  
  
The Journey Back to the Cabin  
  
"Teal'c, do you have to keep making that noise?"  
  
Daniel's eyes squinted, as he reached for his sunglasses, and grimaced at Teal'cs attempt at in car entertainment.  
  
"I am sorry DanielJackson."  
  
Teal'c looked at his friend in the passenger seat with concern.  
  
"I have heard that music can help with relaxation."  
  
Daniel he knew Teal'c was only trying to help but felt grouchy all the same.  
  
"Just because the CD doesn't work in Jack's car, and he can't stand silence, doesn't mean that sometimes it isn't preferable."  
  
Daniel leant back in the seat and pulled the shade down, as his head was still hurting with the morning light despite the painkillers. He had to add,  
  
"By all means practice whistling, if you feel it's important, just not now. Please."  
  
"Indeed." Teal'c replied, thinking of other possibilities. He did not appear at all offended.  
  
They had left the hospital later than Teal'c had wanted to. Being a naturally early riser, he had been outside Daniels room as breakfast was being served. This was convenient for Teal'c as he had not managed to have any food before leaving Josie's cabin, and he helped Daniel finish his eggs, bacon and toast. And orange juice. And herbal tea.  
  
Teal'c continued.  
  
"I have, according to my late wife, an excellent singing voice. I could recount a tale of heroic deeds.."  
  
"NO Teal'c please. I appreciate that you're trying to make me feel better, and you're worried about me slipping into a coma or something, but if I close my eyes I promise that I'll just be sleeping. Really. I'll let you know if I'm about to pass out."  
  
Daniel relaxed again; confident he had made his point.  
  
"As you wish DanielJackson. I will however, remain alert for any signs of concussion."  
  
Teal'c gripped the wheel with resolve and stared ahead at the road as if looking for signs of trouble.  
  
Daniel sighed and realised that he was not going to get a quiet ride back to the cabin, and that he may as well take part in the inevitable conversation.  
  
"SoTeal'c, what's up?"  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Meanwhile Sam and Jack were having their own troubles..  
  
"So you set it to spin, then sit on it?"  
  
Jack was standing cup of coffee in hand, in his dressing gown, loosely belted, with a pair of socks on. He was not vain when cold. The laundry room had the same tiled floor, and the morning was chilly.  
  
Sam was similarly dressed, watching the washing machine going round.  
  
"So I've heard." She replied.  
  
"And it does what? Gives you a happy?" Jack didn't believe in relying upon machinery for anything much.  
  
"I guess," Sam replied, looking thoughtfully at it, as if trying to figure out how to disarm a jaffa.  
  
"Well, it's about the only room we haven't trashed yet." He looked back into the living room where the antics of the night before had created a few bits of broken furniture. And crockery.  
  
Drawing a deep breath, Jack started something that may have ended in a long conversation,  
  
"Look, the guys are gonna be back soon, and..."  
  
"I know, I know, what are we going to tell them," Sam continued, "do we say anything, what should we do now...?" she turned to make her way back to the living room.  
  
Jack stood his ground and shouted as she left the laundry room, "No, I meant, we have to clear up the broken stuff .."  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////  
  
The world went by Daniels window a lot slower than he'd hoped. Teal'c was being a model driver. It had rained again, and the ground gave off an earthy smell and a fine mist: which was another reason for Teal'cs caution.  
  
He turned back towards Teal'c who was trying to explain something to a still fazed archaeologist who insisted upon disagreeing with him at every comment.  
  
"What do you mean you think they should quit?"  
  
Teal'c sighed. He was just not getting his point across to Daniel in this frame of mind.  
  
"I have lived twice as long as you .."  
  
"Twice for Jack – three times for me don't forget."  
  
"Yes, DanielJackson, but it still gives me a different perspective. I believe they must eventually make a choice, as there will come a point where the choice will be taken away from them."  
  
"Oh."  
  
There was nothing else he could say. He and Jack had talked about it 'hypothetically' one night, years ago. Jack thought there would some hostage situation that would make him or Sam crack, or it would be an opportunity for the higher echelons to get rid of Jack, or it was impossible because of the regulations. At that point it was a no go.  
  
Daniel wondered if anything had actually happened on his night away. In a lot of ways he did not want to know. Apart from the fact it was none of his goddamned business, he didn't want to be in a position to lie to anyone. Of course he would defend Jack and Sam to the hilt, do whatever it took, it's just that he wasn't very good at lying. Plus, he conceded to himself, there was actually a reason for the non-frat rules.  
  
"Shall we change the subject? This just depresses me." Daniel adjusted his glasses. They kept sliding down his nose as he was trying to think. Maybe it was because he frowned a lot.  
  
"As you wish DanielJackson."  
  
"It's not that I don't want them to be happy,.." Daniel couldn't quite leave it yet.  
  
"Of course." Teal'c wondered if Daniel was somehow related to O'Neill. Their inability to leave a subject, once closed, was very similar. He believed the metaphorical term was "worrying a scarab".  
  
"It's just that they're in a situation where everything is stacked against them. They're both career officers, and I don't think they would ever really let anything get in the way of that, so they just can't be thinking straight."  
  
"Perhaps they are mentally stressed..."  
  
Teal'c left the sentence unfinished, as a bump on someone else's head was a bit like a meteorological disturbance in a drinking implement compared to what the team had been through before.  
  
If Samantha Carter and the Colonel's judgement were so easily affected by life and death situations it would follow that after Daniel had ascended, Major Carter would have thrown O'Neill to the floor within hours.  
  
"Let's just pretend everything is fine, and that this hasn't crossed our minds. We'll be there soon."  
  
"Yes." Teal'c paused, and couldn't help but add.  
  
"I presume that your headache has gone, as you have been conversing with some enthusiasm."  
  
Teal'c looked sideways at his friend, who looked right back at him with a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"Would you like a rendition of a song that my father taught me as a child..?"  
  
"NO, no, thank you Teal'c. I think I've go that headache starting again."  
  
Daniel rubbed his temples dramatically, as Teal'c continued to concentrate on the road ahead, smiling secretly to himself. ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Next chapter to follow very shortly....  
  
That Teal'c appears to like singing doesn't he. I think he may be good at opera.  
  
"Three little maids from school are we...." No, doesn't bare thinking about... 


	10. 4 Days Found Out

Disclaimers – purely a work of fiction - nought to do with anything else or making money  
  
This one's a quickie..  
  
Found Out –  
  
Teal'c and Daniel finally pulled up as the day rolled into lunchtime.  
  
The conversation, despite Daniel's comments, had hardly relented. The sun was high in the sky and the trees around the cabin were smoking off their excess moisture into the hazy blue sky.  
  
"No I don't mean, Teal'c, that you should drive like a maniac, but we could have got here sooner if you hadn't stopped every time something caught your eye! Sometimes I could swear we were going backwards!"  
  
Turning off the engine, Teal'c replied: his patience hitting new heights.  
  
"You were concerned that we would arrive too early an hour ago Daniel Jackson, and I did not wish to injure any animal that may have crossed our path."  
  
"What, you mean like that jet you stopped for a few miles back?"  
  
Mercifully, Teal'c did not hear that remark as he was coming around the side of the truck to give assistance to Daniel. He opened the passenger door before Daniel could, and was thanked by another slur.  
  
"Thank you. However, I can manage. You're not my nurse."  
  
Nevertheless, he allowed Teal'c to help him out, and added,  
  
"Although strangely, you look better than the one who woke me up this morning."  
  
He looked straight at Teal'c, who had stood back to allow him to gain his own balance, and straighten himself up after travelling. An eyebrow of disdain answered Daniel, and a shoulder of dismissal followed swiftly after as Teal'c headed towards the cabin.  
  
For some reason Daniel felt he had to be the first one through the door, and as he half ran to catch up with Teal'c, he remarked, "Bag!" as he rushed by.  
  
Teal'c returned to the jeep to collect the forgotten holdall.  
  
Daniel made a great play of knocking on the cabin door, and gingerly walked through it.  
  
"Hellooo. Jack? Sam? Are you guys still in bed?"  
  
Daniel, not best pleased with his phrasing of the question, turned to see Jack's bedroom door ajar. He headed towards it, and then thought, no Daniel, don't go there, don't even think about it, and span around to come face to face with Jack holding two coffees which very nearly spilt over both of them.  
  
"What the, don't you guys knock!"  
  
Teal'c had just shut the door, and answered,  
  
"DanielJackson did, but you were, perhaps, otherwise engaged."  
  
The sound of silence was interrupted by the laundry machine reaching it's final, frenetic, spin cycle. 


	11. 4 Days U Turn

This is going on much longer than I thought it would – not just in the length of time it's taking, but in the length of time they're taking to MAKE UP THEIR GD MINDS what to do! Sorry. Frustrated with my muse. I think she's gone off to have a g and t somewhere. Just you wait 'til I find her...!  
  
Backpedalling  
  
Silence fell as the laundry machine ground to a halt.  
  
Jack looked confusedly at the tired archaeologist and patient jaffa.  
  
He had forgotten his socks again and his feet were cold on the tiled floor, so he wanted the 'hellos' over with quickly. Why was everyone just standing there?  
  
"We thought you might be, still.... asleep Jack." Daniel paused looking at Jack's shorts and bare feet. "So, where's Sam?" he finished innocently.  
  
"Why Daniel?" Daniel's innocent expression always made Jack irritated, but he had not forgotten where his friend had just come from and in the same irritated tone continued, "You look tired Daniel, you should come in before I freeze my ass off."  
  
"Thank you Jack.. Always thinking of other people – I'm feeling fine, thank you – bit of a headache, that's all." He looked around.  
  
"And I guess Sam's still asleep?" Daniel added, with a rising intonation at the end, which made it sound like a casual question.  
  
Jack narrowed his eyes, as he knew Daniel was fishing. Not, however, the kind he liked at all.  
  
"Yes, I've just made the coffee to throw over her head to wake her up, of course she is you know what she's like." He continued ouching his way across the hall to the bedroom with the coffee. "She's just helping me with my, ..laundry.." He winced to himself at the weak lie but hey, who knew otherwise, he thought.  
  
Daniel and Teal'c were still standing in the hall watching his progress.  
  
"Sam?" Jack questioned the closed door. Sam meanwhile, was busy, quickly getting dressed, and did not hear him as her head was in her sweater at that moment.  
  
For all the black ops that O'Neill had taken part in he was strangely inept at personal subterfuge.  
  
He shouted.  
  
"CARTER! ARE YOU DECENT?!"  
  
He suddenly remembered his audience, and looked back at his friends, smiled, then shrugged as Carter opened the door.  
  
Sam glanced down the hall then at Jack, and took a deep breath.  
  
"Hi Daniel, Teal'c, great to see you back guys. Thanks. Sir. For the coffee." She took it from Jack smiling and nodding way too much.  
  
"Hey, I was just putting the.. doing the stuff, when you came back; boy are we gonna do some exciting things today!"  
  
She walked straight past Jack towards Daniel, and bear hugged him, nearly spilling the coffee in her enthusiasm.  
  
Jack closed his eyes and shook his head in resignation. Sipping his coffee he walked into the bedroom to finish getting dressed. There would have to be some serious talk today, but first Daniel had to have a good time, or else, Sam had said, Jack could expect no more 'good times' of his own.  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
"So, I figured if we start here," Sam pointed to a point on the map which Jack just did not recognise, "then you and Jack could meet us at the top of the lake with the car, and we can have lunch." Sam sat back, relieved that she could react as if things had not changed over the past 24 hours.  
  
For the past hour, over breakfast, she had plotted out the activities for the day. A torn and creased map taken from Jack's glove box had been called into service. After peeling off suspect food items from the important areas on the map, Sam had drawn battle lines to show where she and Teal'c would be walking, and Jack and Daniel would be fishing.  
  
The morning had moved swiftly on, and Sam was anxious to be doing things. Jack had noticed a change in her relaxed, happy attitude from earlier. He was worried.  
  
Daniel was feeling better with some food and medication, but noticed a change in the mood of the group as well.  
  
Teal'c listened. He understood.  
  
Jack watched her hands move across the map, nervously tweaking the turned up corners as she talked about the best places for her and Teal'c to climb – there was an outcrop that could be easily ascended by the amateur climber. Jack had some equipment in the garage from an aborted attempt to do something other than fish.  
  
He was so caught up in watching her; he was not listening to what she was saying.  
  
"..Jack?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You've got a cold box haven't you?"  
  
"Yeah. For the beer."  
  
"You can put some food in there as well?"  
  
"Not if you want the beer."  
  
Sam closed her eyes.  
  
"Fine. Forget it, we'll leave it to get warm in the car instead."  
  
She turned away to continue talking to the others, which irritated him more than if she had shouted at him.  
  
He continued to watch her.  
  
"...Yeah, but I wondered if we can make it a bit earlier – I'm going to get tired."  
  
"Yes, DanielJackson. I also become tired when awaiting the attentions of a piscine. O'Neill's company is also, so, enlightening."  
  
Although Jack wasn't really listening to the conversation, and was thinking about the past few hours, he could spot an insult from a long way off.  
  
"You're just sore 'cos I wanted to use your staff weapon as a rod."  
  
"No, O'Neill you wanted to shoot the fish."  
  
Jack knew he was making the joke to lighten the developing sense of tension.  
  
"It was a bad day. Hadn't had a bite." He explained to the room in general.  
  
Jack had a feeling it was a good description for the way the rest of the day was going to work out.  
  
Plans made, the team packed up the gear they needed. Daniel was in his room, and Teal'c was out in the car, so Jack finally had a chance to corner Sam to find out what was wrong.  
  
Sam hadn't said a word after they had left the table, and Jack was unsure what the problem was. Other than it was him, of course.  
  
She was just about to head out the door, when he put his hand on her arm, and gently turned her around to face him.  
  
"Hey, what's up?"  
  
She was going to answer in a non-committal way so that she could get out the door and avoid his attentions, but then realised that she owed him a lot more than that.  
  
"I'm sorry .. There's something about this, this.. being faced with going back tomorrow, and being with Daniel and Teal'c that's made me realise my.. our responsibilities... we should have talked about it properly when you brought it up – it seemed a million miles away then."  
  
She turned more fully to face him, as he held her by the shoulders. She looked uncomfortable, just talking to him.  
  
"Let's get on; let's go, now – I don't want to ruin this for Daniel."  
  
"Sure, OK, but I wish..." Sam pulled away before he could finish, and she headed towards the car, just as Daniel came out of his room.  
  
"I have no idea if I've got everything, and I really want to take my book on Phoenician..." Daniel was putting things in a bag but he ground to a halt when he saw a very confused Jack looking out the door.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Jack, what's the matter?"  
  
"What?" He turned towards Daniel, and without thinking what he was saying, answered Daniel with a question.  
  
"Have I done something wrong? Everything was fine before you two came back, and now she's gone all 'I've got a lot on my mind' again."  
  
Daniel thought for a second how best to reply. Then, knowing that this subject would come up anyway, at some point, tried to reason with his friend.  
  
"Firstly, thanks for saying you're glad we're back." Sarcasm was always a good opener, he thought, as he put his bag down, and went over to sit on the arm of the chair, facing the doorway. Jack followed him with an appropriately contrite expression, and stood waiting for Daniel's conclusion.  
  
"Secondly, the thing we're not talking about involves a more than just you two and could get you into heaps of trouble, you know that. That is the problem isn't it, this thing that you always said could never happen?"  
  
Jack looked down, played with a loose tile on the floor with his boot, then rubbed at one eye with the back of his hand, as if trying to wake himself up.  
  
"Daniel, we can't talk about this, not now.."  
  
"Jack, we are never going to talk about it if we don't now. Either you two will carry on until someone's hurt, or you won't talk about it to each other, and SG1 will be history. You could get court-marshalled or worse."  
  
"Worse. I could lose her the job, her career, respect.."  
  
Then Daniel realised that Jack had already thought about it all, and that for a brief period of time he had tried to change the world, and run a personal life parallel to a career that was their life.  
  
Jack had some things on his mind and he was just beginning to get them together to explain to Daniel when Teal'c appeared at the door. Realising that an important discussion was about to take place, he was loath to disturb them, but felt that there would be opportunity for them to talk later.  
  
"O'Neill. I need the keys if I am to drive, and I suggest that we leave otherwise we will have no daylight left."  
  
Jack reached into his jeans pocket to take them out, and replied only half heartedly,  
  
"Beer, fish and friends. Perfect combination. Not necessarily in that order."  
  
He ushered both men before him; Teal'c went back to the truck, and Daniel hung back as Jack locked the door.  
  
"Later, Daniel."  
  
Daniel nodded, and left Jack to follow behind.  
  
The journey was about an hour, and most of the time the travellers kept to their own thoughts. Daniel and Jack in the back started a small argument over doughnuts, but this was soon halted by Teal'c looking over his shoulder, advising that it would ruin their meal, and that the selection of doughnuts without him was strictly off limits.  
  
Sam thought about what she wanted, how incredible the past twelve hours had been, and could she continue as if nothing had happened. Could they grab what peace they could when they both had leave? Would it be enough? Would they be found out? Her thoughts were interrupted by the presentation of a ring doughnut being shoved into left ear.  
  
"Or would you prefer the one with the bits of chocolate on?"  
  
She managed a small smile in return.  
  
"This one's fine, and they're called vermicelli, Daniel."  
  
Teal'c decided to ignore discussions pertaining to food.  
  
During the next hour, the conversation was sparse; just were some grumbles about lack of facilities on Jack's vehicle.  
  
"I need to pee."  
  
Then, helpfully,  
  
"I can pull the car over...".  
  
Response,  
  
"Have you seen the size of the bears out there? I have, and I don't want to meet one of those with a cold a...."  
  
Terse reply,  
  
"Then wind the damn window down!"  
  
And so on.  
  
Teal'c finally pulled up by the side of a vast lake, with the sun high in the sky warming the still damp grass. Teal'c had thoughtfully picked a spot with some shade, as Daniel would be conscious of the bright sunlight.  
  
"Hey, Danny boy, are you gonna help me or are you just a passenger on this trip!"  
  
Daniel reluctantly removed his head from his bunched up jacket where it had been resting quite happily for the past fifteen minutes.  
  
"Yeah, damn fish, all he ever thinks about, what did they ever do to him.."  
  
"What Daniel?"  
  
Jack had heard his mutterings, and knew that really, Daniel was having a good time. All this space, the sun, maybe he could get some colour in his cheeks for a change. He had still bought his "book of the week" with him anyway.  
  
He looked over at Sam, sitting in the front passenger seat, waiting for Teal'c to finish helping Daniel and him. Time was passing. He had to think what they were going to do.  
  
The boot slammed shut and woke Sam from her reverie. She looked back at Jack and Daniel, as they pulled away and half waved. The time was going slowly. She had too much time to think about what could go wrong, so she devoted herself to the next couple of hours with Teal'c. 


End file.
